


trouble with unexpected demon

by silver_wing



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wing/pseuds/silver_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior year Rippen was just trying to pass life without trouble. What happens when he gets a twist in the form of a redheaded demon who has his eyes set on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. trouble or help in the form of a redheaded dork

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are uncomfortable with this, you are not forced to read. Leave it be. I only own the plot, penn is older than Rippen but both are in their teens. Rippen is 17. Please enjoy!

If there was one thing Rippen disliked more than going to high school, more than other teenagers gossiping about rubbish and whatever trend is in and what not, more than anything, it would be the parties that were held after the week's classes had been let out. Parties that he wasn't invited to most of the time and, truly, didn't care to be. They were loud and obnoxious, a breeding ground for idiocy and nothing got under his skin more than when his older sister, Vlurgen, hosted a party in their own house. He would try to stay out of sight of her upperclassmen friends, hiding in his room to study, paint or lift weights where it was quiet. That way, he lowered his chances of being recognized by someone and becoming the butt of one his sister's many, cruel jokes.

The party being held tonight was no different. As the music blared from the living room sound system, Rippen sat at his desk and attempted to study for his upcoming Trigonometry exam. Attempted being the key word. For the fourth time, he reread the same equation, the bass and background conversation downstairs infinitely distracting, when an even worse distraction opened his bedroom door and rushed in without permission.

"Get out of here, Larry!" Rippen yelled, partially out of irritation and partially to be heard over the raucous party. Larry was not what he would readily call a 'friend,' but he was always there, making him more like an annoying tick you couldn't manage to get rid of no matter how hard you tried.

"Hey, buddy! I just heard from your sister that she's planning a surprise for you! Isn't that just too sweet of her? Hey, you know what I do if I had a surprise given to me?"

"No and I don't care," Rippen replied, giving his usual glare.

"I would be all surprised, like, 'Wow, that is so sweet of you! You shouldn't have!'" Larry explained, pairing his explanation with a show of exactly which facial expressions he'd use to convey his surprise.

Rippen rolled his eyes. No matter what he said or how much he ignored him, Larry would continue, uninterrupted, with his story. As the small teen rambled, Rippen could feel both a headache and his need for caffeine increasing. Coffee was a definite no. In his opinion, the drink was utterly disgusting and terrible for the body. Tea was out of the question as well, as he'd have to stand in the same spot in the kitchen for a prolonged period of time to allow it to brew, thus upping the risk of being recognized.

Soda, then.

He walked past Larry and out the door into the hall, the glasses-clad youth none the wiser. Rippen creeped down the stairs, trying to keep his movements minimal. The ravenette kept his eyes lowered so as not to draw attention as he passed the thick of the party and slipped down to the basement. He glanced up briefly and saw a few students he didn't know chatting casually in the more secluded room but ignored them. The Junior was focused solely on his mission to reach the fridge, grab a soda and leave before his si-

"Oh, brother dear! You're much too early for your surprise!" Vlurgen dramatically spoke with no care in her tone, flipping a long section of dark hair over her shoulder. She casually stalked her way into the spacious underground room flanked by her 'minions' as Rippen liked to call them. They were mindless and hormonally crazed, doing anything and everything Vlurgen asked simply because she was pretty to look at. But most of all they were big and intimidating, surpassing Rippen in musculature by leaps and bounds though the Junior was by no means small himself. Two of them closed the basement door at the top of the stairs and attempted to look non-threatening.

It wasn't working.

"Ah, sister," he began, puffing his well-muscled chest to seem larger and more confident than he felt. "I figured that you would be upstairs being the center of attention for the entire student body." Rippen turned and opened the refrigerator door, grabbing a soda and popping it open. "I had hoped to avoid you for the night. How sad for me." He spat with venom.

All Vlurgen did was smile, curving her red lips and flashing her perfect teeth while some of her minions snickered. All Rippen did was sneer at them before taking a drink.

"Well, since you're here, have a seat. We'll be starting soon." Vlurgen cooed, ice in her ruby eyes, not unlike her brother's. Rippen watched his sister place what seemed to be useless junk on the floor as she spoke. Chunks of rock, a small, faded wooden box, a velvet bag and the like. Garbage.

"Starting what, may I ask, dear sister?" Rippen questioned, emphasizing his last few words in hate.

"Why, brother, have you not noticed the predicament you're in?" Vlurgen asked with false care. "You poor, poor soul. You're already a Junior and still a virgin!"

Rippen's cheeks blazed in indignation, scowling as the minions' snickers morphed into chuckles. He could have attempted to lie, but why bother? To impress this lot?

Yes, he was still a virgin. So what!? Just because he wasn't like the masses, needing to have sex like an itch that needed to be scratched, /that/ somehow warranted ridicule? An itch, might he add, that bothered most to the point that it left marks of remorse behind once it was sated and gone. Rippen had control and self respect, unlike his sister and most of their school. Besides, he had hope to share his first time with someone he deemed special enough. Was that so wrong About that?

"Any who," Vlurgen spoke as if her sibling's obvious anger had grown old and boring. "As your older sister, it is my duty to find a way to rid you of any and all burdens that you may have, and that includes this one." As soon as those words passed her lips, all of the guests clapped as if a great discovery had been made and not as if something entirely inappropriate had been said.

"If you're such a 'great sister,'" he said, curving his fingers to form air quotes without disturbing his soda can, "then why don't you do me a favor? Stop throwing junk on the floor and keep out of my love life."

"Where's the fun in that?" Vlurgen replied with a frown. "Now, sit. We're going to start."

Rippen was about to attempt to leave, to take his chances and find some way past the meat heads at the top of the stairs, but Larry somehow materialized behind him and pushed him forward with an innocent smile. Seriously, how did the teen always do that!?

"Oh, Rippen, you should try it." Larry spoke. "I know how alone you are and you need someone to make you happy. Everyone deserves love! Let your sister help you."

Rippen knew that Larry meant well, but in most situations like this, Larry's good intentions were more like rubbing salt into a wound that he had no idea existed in the first place up until it gets hit by said salt. Rippen had tried for some time to socialize and find friends or a girlfriend on his own, tried to find that special person, but every attempt was interrupted when his fear or intelligence got in the way. That and Larry makes the worst wingman and has very, awful, and terrible timing.

There had been one Senior that he had harbored major feelings for named Star (dubbed Star Blaster by her peers, due to her impressive athleticism). She, in Rippen's eyes, was a goddess among mortals that rivaled the beauty of Aphrodite and fierceness of Athena. The ravenette had been slowly but surely working up the courage to talk to her. He'd written poetry about her and drawn phenomenal sketches of her in almost every action pose imaginable for years in order to win her affection, as the arts were the only things in which he excelled. But when Rippen had presented his many tokens of love to her, she'd shoved them out of his hands, calling him creepy and a stalker. With those harsh words, Star had broken his heart and stomped it into the pavement. He still had the image of her wrapped in the strong arms of some football player that he hadn't known burned into his mind.

Rippen sat down reluctantly, aided by the painful memory and Larry's guiding hands, curious about what his sister had planned. The setting that she had created reminded him of some sort of scene from a horror movie. All they needed was some poor virgin to be sacrifi-

The Junior's eyes widened upon the new frightening realization. Before he could even manage to shift in his seat, Vlurgen grabbed his hand in her viselike grip and stabbed his middle finger with a previously hidden needle, blood slowly dripping into what looked suspiciously like a goblet.

"Are you mad, Vlurgen?!" Rippen yelled, rubbing his finger to stop the bleeding. Although the prick on the finger was minor, his wrist however was crushed by the boa constricting grip by his wretched sister.

"Oh, pish posh. It was just the prick of a finger, dear brother," Vlurgen spoke in a carefree manner as she laid the golden cup in the middle of the various objects that had already been placed on the floor. "No need to scream bloody murder. It's just part of the ritual."

"Ritual?" Rippen parroted, stomach sinking as his fears were confirmed. Though he didn't fully believe in the supernatural, he had a healthy aversion toward anything involving blood and/or virgins. "Vlurgen, please stop thi-"

Vlurgen smirked and cut him off. "Brother dear, we all know that you have no luck or even a chance with normal, beautiful people." Those words stung, but Rippen attempted to keep the hurt off of his face. "So I just assumed that you would have a better chance with some other type of creature." She spoke soothingly like velvet cake.

The Senior took a dusty, leather bound book from one of her lackeys and opened it to a marked page, speaking words that sounded like nothing more than gibberish to Rippen. Of course nothing would result from all of this, but being publicly humiliated by his sister once again and the pulsing pain in his finger was too much. His headache was officially in full swing. Rippen gripped his soda tighter and made to stand, but with a sudden lurching movement, he fell ungracefully back into the chair.

The room began to heat up and cool down at the same time while an almost magnetic vibration came over his body. The jeers and laughter of the crowd around him faded and the light was quick to join it. Rippen felt utterly alone and dread flowed freely through his veins. In an unexpected turn, the ravenette actually hoped that this was all just a part of his sister's joke, that the needle she had stuck him with had been dipped in something that would cause these effects, but this felt...almost otherworldly. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt a pair of eyes heavy on his back. He tried to stand once more, but found that his legs had no feeling. He settled for turning his head as much as he could. What greeted him was a pair of pale blue eyes watching him, wide and unblinking and frighteningly beautiful.

In the instant those eyes met his, Rippen felt something cold and wet come over him with a splash. All around him he heard uproarious laughter and realized that, at some point, his drink had been taken from him and dumped over his head. Larry ran to fetch a towel from the dryer for Rippen, not understanding that his friend was being cruelly taunted. But before he could return, Rippen sprang up from the chair and sprinted up the stairs. Vlurgen's minions held the basement door open for him in a false show of manners and the ravenette didn't stop to comment. He kept up his pace until he reached his room and swiftly slammed and locked the door before anyone else could see him.

Rippen leant his forehead against the wood and shook from the cold, from the unexpected adrenaline and lastly, shame. But nonetheless, he wouldn't cry. Though he desperately wanted to, he knew it would not help Rippen fix anything or even change anything. This was all just the same shit on a different day. He always ended up a joke in the end. He was tired of it all.

Rippen took a few deep, calming breaths, forcing his sister and the party away from his mind. His heartbeat steadied and he unbuttoned and peeled off his uncomfortably sticky shirt. Rippen, then, threw the soiled garment to the other side of the room, just as he was going to unzip his pants, he heard a shrill wolf whistle from behind him.

"You know, for a nerd, you're totally shredded." Rippen turned around to find what looked to be a young, redheaded teenager lounging on his bed. "I'd like to see more of you, if you catch my drift." He emphasized his offer with a perfectly charming wink.

The Junior sneered, not in the mood to deal with whatever this was supposed to be. "What the hell are you doing in my room? No one is allowed in here!" As he stomped closer, only to take two steps back from the redhead. Rippen noticed two deep red horns poking through the insane mass of bright orange curls on the boy's head, as well as a matching, pointed tail twirling behind him, not unlike a cat.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Rippen questioned, glaring at the youth. "As far as I know, this isn't a costume party." The redhead said nothing, simply scanning Rippen up and down with a positively predatory look. The Junior's face heated as he realized that he was still without a shirt and, inadvertently, giving the other teen full view of his bare chest and abdomen.

"You're not really what I was expecting," the redhead commented, shifting to lie across Rippen's bed on his stomach. He rested both of his hands under his chin and gazed with an expression that promised something far from innocent yet somehow stays innocent. "But this works for me."

Rippen looked around frantically for something within arm's reach to cover his body, too frazzled to think properly and simply grab a shirt from his closet. The teen snapped up a section of canvas that he normally used for painting and held it up like a shield between himself and the intruder. The material was heavy and stiff but a slight reassurance from those intense blue eyes that seemed...eerily familiar.

"Get out," Rippen growled. There was hardly a pause before the unknown youth shook his head.

"Sorry, not gonna happen. We've been bonded." The stranger bluntly stated.

"What are you on about?" Rippen asked, not liking the finality in this stranger's tone.

"That chick down there made something called a blood covenant between the two of us. It's like a type of ancient contract, very powerful and difficult to break once cast. If it were her I'd been bonded to, I may actually put some effort into having it nullified; she doesn't really interest me. But since she offered you to me instead...to be honest, your blood tasted too good to pass up." The handsome boy shifted, sitting up only to swing his long legs over the edge of the bed and saunter towards Rippen.

A very large warning flag flew up in the Junior's mind, causing him to unconsciously back up toward his bedroom door. There was something off about this guy. Not just in how he looked and spoke, but in how he acted. Rippen could take the redhead on height and build-wise if he had to, but he couldn't help but feel like he was being cornered by something potentially dangerous. The bare skin of Rippen's back hit the wood and he jumped at the cool sensation, dropping the canvas material clutched to his chest.

He froze as a delicate hand came to rest on his exposed shoulder, meant to be a calming gesture in any other context, the touch caused a strange dread to course through his veins. He refused to even blink as the youth's soft features drew closer, bringing his face to rest in the crook of Rippen's well-muscled neck. He heard the redhead inhale deeply and shudder, releasing the breath with a contented sigh.

Before Rippen could think to push the boy and his odd behavior away, the redhead stuck out his tongue and began to lap and suck tenderly at his Adam's apple. Rippen's hands uncertainly lowered onto the youth's hips in a bruising grip and the boy snaked his lean arms behind Rippen's head to ensure their close proximity wasn't disturbed.

He had no idea what to do. The sensation was strange, like nothing Rippen had ever felt before. A warm body flush against his own and a mouth at his neck, it made him feel dizzy, almost drunk. Rippen felt his surroundings sway around him only to realize that it was his own unsteady legs that were causing the effect. His body slid to the floor of its own volition, the stranger not seeming to mind one bit.

The smaller teen straddled Rippen's hips as if he belonged there and began to pepper light kisses across his forehead, cheeks, chin, everywhere but where they both wanted the kiss to be. Finally, the redhead leant in, lips parted ever so slightly. He was going to kiss him. This beautiful stranger, who somehow knew his sister, was going to kiss him.

His sister.

The thought had Rippen shoving the other boy from his perch. The Junior covered his face defensively with his forearm, a splotchy blush hot on his cheeks, and glared at the red head.

"Did my sister put you up to this?!" Disgust roiled in his belly, replacing most of the arousal he'd previously felt. Was this just another plot against him?

Quicker than he could blink, he found the teenager on him again, this time, without any hesitation to kiss him deeply. Rippen could practically hear his mind short circuit as he felt his lower lip being nibbled. The redhead pulled away after a few seconds and offered his hand to help the larger youth back to his feet and gently guided him to the bed. This had to be a dream, Rippen reasoned as the beautiful mystery boy returned to his straddling position once he'd flopped onto the mattress.

"I told you already the extent of your sisters involvement already," he insisted and resumed his attentions to a column of Rippen's throat. The redhead left a trail of hickies and love bites, possessiveness in his icy eyes, until there was almost no bare skin across the upper part of his body left that hadn't felt the press of his lips. The bed creaked as he leaned backward to survey his work. It was truly breathtaking how ravished Rippen looked; how utterly innocent and shy but at the same time practically begging to continue.

"You're so delicious, Rippen. I can't seem to get enough of you," the stranger purred against the Junior's flushed cheek. "Call it what you like: destiny or luck. But it happened and I'm not letting you go."

Rippen's mind was swimming, his thoughts sluggish and speech slurred more and more with each touch, but the redhead decided to pause his torturous pleasures to beam the brightest, yet saddest smile Rippen had ever seen. "I can't help doing this to you. It's in my nature."

Something began to coil loosely around Rippen's waist. A glance downward revealed it to be the being's long, red tail. How had he almost forgotten? Oh yes, a mysterious and breathtaking beautiful young man is having his wicked ways, leaving him flustered and incoherent in thoughts. It did not help when (he could tell) this redhead attack him with more vigor after accusing him for helping his sister into tricking him in believing he can be loved by someone, well in this matter as Rippen could think, possibly a nymph?

A small amount of fear returned alongside his arousal, as well as a bit of childish curiosity.

"What exactly are you when you say it's in your nature?"

Rippen was about to sit up and attempt to fully clear his head, when the redhead chose that moment to shimmy roughly against the Junior's clothed erection. It sent the previously untouched youth into a moaning frenzy but he slapped a hand over his mouth and attempted to still any and all movement in his hips. The bass from the music downstairs continued to boom, the partygoers none the wiser to what was happening above them, but he definitely didn't want to try and push his luck.

The youth smile, Rippen could not help but feel butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm an incubus," the handsome youth replied, "though I normally try to keep myself sated by draining positive energy through dreams. I want to be unique and not go after anything that moves… well almost." The youth wink and smirked at Rippen.

Ruby eyes widened, but that was as far as the ravenette got before the now identified incubus began kissing him again. God, lips and teeth were pure sin and now Rippen knew why!

They separated with a wet pop, Rippen's arousal returning full force while he watched the demon lick his swollen, pink lips. "My part time job is helping people. I help by giving them confidence, defeating their fears through dreams and draining a small amount of their most positive emotion in the end. In that sense, I'm not exactly a sex demon, but I'm under the label." The demon grinned cheekily. "For you I could definitely be one."

The demon extended a hand to touch the ravenette again, but before he could go further, Rippen pushed lightly at his chest, forcing him up but leaving his slender legs astride his lap. Although even just pushing the demon by the chest was getting him aroused so he put his hands down fast.

"S-see here, demon. I...guess that I can believe what you're saying. In light of the..." he watched as the redhead's tail grasped slowly at the air. "...evidence. And maybe I can understand that you are under some kind of contract that binds you to me." He turned his head to mumble, "It's not like my sister does anything half way. But...isn't there some way you could be free from me? I mean, you even said you have a job and I-I don't want you to lose it over me so is there any –mmph!?"

Rippen was cut off by an open mouth kiss and felt the serpentine tongue take hold of his own. It was the oddest, most thrilling sensation he'd ever experienced. It was warm and wet and it almost tickled, but rather than laugh, the Junior could only groan in appreciation. As soon as the demon began his oral attack, he stopped, still smiling at just how easily dazed Rippen could become just from kisses. He simply is too much.

"Nope." The demon replied happily. "And I don't want to if there is a way to end it. Like I said, 'I...want...you.'" He emphasized each word with a feather light kiss, not wanting to scare his mate.

Rippen could only nod, his ability to speak left somewhere far behind. The demon decided to show a bit of mercy. He got off the larger youth only to sit beside him. Rippen raised himself onto wobbly elbows and the redhead assisted him in sitting up the rest of the way, his touches nothing but tender but the sense of restraints exist just from the feel.

Aside from the music that continued to play in the living room, it was quiet. Neither said anything for a long while until Rippen uncertainly asked, "So...do you have a place to stay?"

The demon blushed, seeming suddenly shy for a person who had just been ravishing someone so shamelessly. "Well… the bond we have is like a marriage so...technically where you go, I go as well…" With a sigh, the incubus flopped back onto the bed. "Sorry for my inconvenience."

Rippen almost felt guilty, seeing as how this demon did show he did feel he was putting a burden on him. He tried to think of what he was supposed to do in a situation like this, knowing most wouldn't have this problem, but it was a bit difficult trying to think of what to do and stopped feeling guilty as the redhead tried to pull him back to bed to do whatever lustful things the demon had in mind.

"Alright. Listen carefully," Rippen spoke in a commanding voice and saw the youth cross one leg over another leaning lazily on both arms with a large grin, his tail languidly flicking.

"I'm listening." He smirked watching lovingly and lustfully as Rippen had not realized he was still bare chested so he was not complaining about it.

"I will not tolerate these salacious actions." Rippen gave his best domineering stare.

The demon's attentive smile turned into a knowing smirk, as if he'd foreseen these parameters and already knew how to get around them. "Alright. Anything else, Rip?"

Rippen blushed, feeling as though he wasn't being taken seriously. "I mean it. I want you to stop doing these things until we get to know each other better. We will...most likely have to share my bed. I don't want my sister knowing of you. She will try to use you or your bond to me to her advantage somehow and to be honest I may not know you well, but I do not want you to get hurt." The redhead's smile fell just a bit. "But I will not be made to sleep on the floor." Rippen hesitated for the next thing to say. "At the same time, I feel as if it would be unfair to make you as well. So no funny business understand?"

Rather than answer, the incubus practically pounced him, hugging him tightly in silent gratitude.

"And what is your name?" Rippen questioned in exasperation. It was incredibly difficult to correct someone without their proper title.

The demon chuckled nervously, trying to think of something. "Well in my tongue it's…kind of hard for humans to speak."

"So…is there a translation or..?"

The boy shook his head.

"Well perhaps I can find you an interim name to make things easier." Rippen gazed long and hard around his room, waiting for inspiration to strike until his eyes locked onto his desk. Beside his brushes, pencils and sticks of charcoal sat his favorite zero gravity pen floating precariously on its stand.

"How about…Penn Zero?" Rippen asked nervously, fearing that the demon wouldn't like it or think him unoriginal, but, as seemed to be becoming a pattern, the demon, now named Penn, showed his approval through his affections. Already being so close to the larger boy gave him an advantage, allowing Penn to plant a firm kiss on unsuspecting lips.

"I love it! I love it because you gave it to me," he cooed, smiling happily as he held Rippen tightly. "And it doesn't hurt that it's close to your own name."

The ravenette loosely wrapped his arm around Penn, not sure what would come of this little arrangement, but he was pretty sure it would either be amazing or crazy.

And to think, earlier that night, the most important thing on his mind had been avoiding embarrassment at a party. Or in this case being stuck with an incubus


	2. Chapter 2:  dealing with teenage issues of/with a demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post on my b- day. Better late than never

The first thing Rippen heard was his alarm going off. As much as he wanted to turn off the infernal device, Rippen felt too cozy and warm for once in his whole life. As Rippen held onto the unknown object that was warm, Rippen burrowed into the soft curly hair that smelled like the sweetest of nectar or something similar to that fruit but he did not care, he was just in too content within this object of bliss.  
'Maybe I will miss school just for today…' But the feeling of the peaceful mood had changed into shock when heard a rather unusual moan in pleasure from his tight grip onto what seemed be soft and round.  
That was when Rippen opened his eyes widen in realization.  
Carefully as the teen could, moved ever so slightly, the teen found himself in quite a predicament. On his chest, he saw a young and handsome demon, who now named Penn Zero, laying practically on top of Rippen drooling like a dog and purring like a cat. Rippen wanted to moved but froze as realization struck his mind. He barely realized the demon was nude underneath the blankets.  
‘I do not need to see when I can feel the skin to skin contact… not to mention a rather poke on my thigh.’ The teen thought with a slight groan. ‘For now I should stay put for the time being.’ the junior thought as he leaned back, only for the redhead to snuggle closer and he began to feel every breath from the redhead against his neck.  
Rippen although did not appreciate the arrangement, he could not help but remember what happened last night or this morning as how his life just changed from a terrible prank. He remembered last night, after he left from that awful prank, he had found a mysterious redhead on his bed gazing at him with those icy blue eyes. When he tried to get the mysterious and beautiful teen to leave his room and dwell in misery just as he planned previously, the handsome redhead declined only to say they were bonded and soon after he was cornered by the uninvited guest.  
Rippen could not help but relive the event, every touch, every kiss the demon placed on him, declaring his love to him… it was the first time someone ever confessed to him, not to mention how irresistible the redhead looked with those half lidded eyes and that smile. Just from that simple smile, he had felt something swarming in his stomach as his heart tightened.  
It was as if the incubus was holding his heart, not letting it fall into the dark pit of solitude as he was as well careful when the demon kept hold of it. Never have the ravenette teen ever felt this way with anyone, not even with his crush Star. The junior blushed remembering how Penn smiles seemed to become his favorite. But what he did not expect to be out of that crazy night was being married, or rather bonded, to someone that is a demon. The realization was his first kiss (and everything else) was taken by a demon.  
'I had my first kiss stolen by a perverse demon and I’m practically married at the age of 17. Is this even legal?!' Rippen had thought and groan from frustration of this overwhelming feeling and revelation. Just as he was going to wake up his (husband, wife?) … he could not go through waking (his roommate?) up when the demon himself was technically working.  
‘My part time job is helping people. I help by giving them confidence, defeating their fears through dreams and draining a small amount of their most positive emotion in the end.’ Another way to feed without forcing him to have sex as the redhead stated ran around in his mind.  
'It is easier than to have it this way for both of us for now.' The ravenette thought but then he remembered other things that seemed to catch his attention.  
‘You're so delicious, Rippen. I can't seem to get enough of you,’ Rippen blushed as he remembered the way the demon looked at him with half lidded eyes and that ever so honest smile that made his heart leap. He covered his eyes with one hand trying to think clearly of what happens now.  
'Who am I kidding, despite this arrangement we made, sooner or later, he will want more than just the simplicity of kissing and holding each other in bed. The true question is will I be ready to take that step with my... Boyfriend.' He thought boyfriend was a better title for now but that does not change his mind of the matter.  
Unconsciously Rippen felt a shift from Penn. The handsome redhead stirred and wrapped his arms around Rippens ribs and snuggle closer to him mumbling something but did not catch it at all.* Rippen unexpectedly hugged Penn back without any hesitation and breathe in the smell that he seem to never get enough of and enjoy this nice moment. He would not deny that it does feel good to have someone with you not have to feel alone, to not feel depressed. It brought him to even forget about the world as it was only just them here with no one or anything to bother them.  
Penn seemed to already bring good luck to his lonely life.  
Penn’s tail was wrapped around Rippen’s waist as he notices how long Penn's horns were almost like a bull except the base were very thick and large and red. If he had to guess the measurements, they were about half the length of his arm and 6 inches in width. What was really unexpected were the red wings spread across no more than a few feet, arm’s length, give or take. He was not sure what was worse, going to wake up this way every day or dealing with problems that he does not want Penn to see and attempt to… further seduce him. Just as he was about to deal with his problem, Penn was already up and snuggling to his chest as he slowly opened up his cat like eyes.  
“Morning handsome.” Penn smiled as he pulled away slowly as well as he retracted his tail from the junior’s waist.  
Rippen was in relief, having the snake of a tail removed from his waist only then to regret as he saw Penn fully naked in all glory as he was stretching, his wings spread out and seemed to be 3 feet, maybe 2 feet long. Rippen could not help but blush as he was this close to being this intimate, but he could not give in and act upon what most hormonal teenagers his age would do. If he does, he will give Penn the impression that he is no better than the students at school and who knows what other tarnish thought the redhead could think and say. Before Rippen could excuse himself to the bathroom, Penn was smirking as if he heard every thought he was thinking.  
'Does he have some kind of mind reading ability?' Rippen thought nervously.  
“Well well Rip, to think you were a true gentleman up until now. Now I know there is a pervert in you.” Penn said as his tail curled up in delight.  
Rippen was at first confused until he felt and saw his manhood already bulging out, ready for whatever this beautiful demon wanted in mind.  
“Don’t mind me, I’ll just do my business in the-!” but he was silenced as he saw the slight pout across the demons features but changed to a small smile.  
Before Rippen could get away, Penn leaned, or crawled over, “Rip I can help you with anything.” Penn sniffed Rippens neck enjoying the smell licked from the neck up to his jaw. “I am your sex demon...” Penn purred on Rippens cheek.  
Rippen kept Penn in arms length looking anywhere but him. “Please Penn I can do this. It is of nothing more than a… simple problem. I do not wish to bother you on something so simple.” Rippen reassuring Penn.  
“Alright Rip, I’ll leave you with your ‘simple' problem, but just know next time when you do have another 'simple' problem, I’ll gladly assist you with it.” Penn spoke seeing the ravenette slightly and awkwardly blushing. Without giving any indication of feeling down or hurt, Penn kissed Rippen on the lips but was hesitant to move back but took a deep breath and sauntered out of the room, leaving an unsure teen to himself.  
15 minutes later  
Rippen was fixing and getting his bag ready to leave, already lost a good ten minutes, but he was grateful for the breakfast Penn made for him which was peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a cup of tea. Rippen was grateful for the breakfast since he tends to forget to eat in the morning.  
As Rippen was getting everything ready, Penn was curious as to why was Rippen packing until he saw the calendar.  
Monday.  
Penn groan slightly, making sure he was not catching Rip's attention as he was thought about all the downside of school. 'Rippen is smart, why go there and sit in boredom? He could sit here and have fun with me…' Penn could imagine all the things they could do in this house and any way they can but as much as he wanted to have Rippen stay, he knew Rippen would run off since he was really nervous and mostly shy. Then again he could see Rippens stuff without being judged and could make it look as if he did not touch them at all.  
After all, he doesn’t want to bother Rippen with his own “simple problems”.  
Back to the thought of school, still as much as he dislikes the distance made between them, he is curious what is the modern day school is like.  
“What is school like Rippen?” Penn asked as he tilt his head to show his curiosity.  
“You never been to a school have you?” Rippen asked, taking a bite of the sandwich as he just looked away from his bag.  
Penn chuckled, “Well when you live over a thousand year as I do, you learn it gets pretty boring. I have been through from time to time, learning from some cultures. I just I haven’t seen the todays modern school so I really don’t know…” Penn stopped as he realized he practically told the Junior how old he was.  
“But don’t think I’m not a teenager because I am technically by demons views, a teenager.” As the redhead felt really embarrassed, he looked to the junior, expecting some insults or jokes only to see Rippen was just drinking his tea as if he heard nothing.  
Rippen shrugged as he continued drinking. “To be honest, I figured you were that old, with you being a demon. And don’t worry Penn when, even if you did not tell me about your age, I would not have doubted you being a teenager, especially since you have the physical and mentality of one.”  
Penn blushed but smiled as he drank his own cup of coffee. As far as he observed, Rippen is truly a unique person in his life. It is rare to find someone like Rippen in his demon life. The most humans he has came across were jerks or downright devious. Rippen would rather take his time to get to know the young demon than be like any other teen and jump for the chance to have sex.  
Not that Penn wouldn’t mind if Rippen was willing.  
So far since yesterday, Penn has learned so far about Rippen is that for sure he is very kind and sweet to anyone yet he can be a grouch when some people (like Larry) annoys him. When after cleaning up, the redhead asks for a few questions about the teen, one of the questions being a little too personal.  
“Have you ever had sex before?”  
“no.”  
Penn then smiled “when did you hope to have done it then?”  
“I had hope to have done it… when I got married.” He replied blushing lightly.  
“We are technically married and this bride would like to-!” Penn was cut off with a pillow thrown to him.   
“Down boy.” Rippen slightly irritated began to put some of his books away in his bag.  
“So you do have a kinky side.” Penn smirked as Rippen blushed and glared at him.  
After the failed flirting, Penn asked Rippen several other questions. Every question Penn had ask, Rippen would answered. When Penn had asked who annoys him a lot, he answered with a name.  
“Larry. He always annoys me so much! But I guess he only does it because despite the most random questions, I am willing to listen and I sometimes talk to him. I have had a few friends but one transferred as the other I kept my distance.”  
“I hate to ask but why keep them away if they are your friends? I know I have had lack of friends, being a demon but you’re a nice guy.”  
“Its my sister. She has been tormenting my life in many ways and she was going to do that to them. I could not let that happen if I kept my distance she would not hurt them.”  
Penn slightly frown until he smiled as he hugged Rippen from behind. “Well fortunately for you, I won’t leave you as you won't leave me because I’m very persistent when it comes to you.”  
Rippen shuddered slightly but seem to relax.   
As Penn let go and was about to look as if he was going to change, he had a question. “… Hey Rippen do I annoy you like this Larry guy does?” the young demon asked and if so, he doesn’t want to hear the answer.  
He did not expect the answer, more or less being given one.  
“You do annoy me but I really cannot say you truly annoy me. In fact,” he said as he grabbed some clothes to wear, “I really do not mind at all that you annoy me. I rather like it.” Penn accepted the answer. And by that he attacked Rippen with kisses to his delight.  
Rippen was a gentleman as no matter what he did to catch his attention especially after they finished cleaning, the young redhead began to kiss the teen. He couldn’t stop when he has wanted the teen for himself. When the young demon wanted to more further than just kissing, Rippen had kindly stop or in his belief have a clearer mind between the two of them when it got too far. The ravenette believed it was not right to take advantage over the demon when they have time to get to know each other better. Penn really does love that about him because Rippen is considerate to his feelings and wellbeing and it makes him feel special.  
Another thing he learned about Rippen is that he is a neat freak especially from last night after the party, Rippen had cleaned up whatever the so called seniors left which was not much so it didn’t take too long (with his help, no thanks to Vlurgen) Rippen even changed in the bathroom where Penn can change his clothes in their room (that was a downer).  
What Penn did enjoy finding out about Rippen is that the junior likes to a cuddle in his sleep. Not that he was complaining he does enjoy the teen wanting him close, it was really hard to sleep with him there and being an incubus. It’s just really hard to keep control with Rippen giving him many chances to take action and satisfy to his heart desires. But he came to the conclusion being close to the junior was much better than be so far away from him.  
“And to answer your question, it is not good as well not bad, there are just bigger jerks.” Penn was caught off guard from remembering from last night. The demon analyze and waiver the teens answer but took his words as truth and quietly drinks his cup. The best part above he really loved about Rippen was that the teen cared about him. He has to admit that one thing so far Penn adores about Rippen is how easily he can blush from whatever he did.  
As soon as Rippen was about to leave Penn leans up to kiss him on the lips. “Have a good day.”  
Few hours later  
During the day, Penn began looking through some of Rippens stuff so he noticed that there were tons of finished and unfinished painted canvas. He knew Rippen painted with a variety of work, but he adored them all so he decided then and there to put up most that were finished. It took him two hours of hanging them (a few curses here and there) but was glad he was finally done.  
As he saw fit it was good, the young demon then went to their room and looked through the dress shirts. There was a purple dress shirt he really loved that has his scent meaning he wore the dress shirt a lot and it was most worn despite being washed so many times so he kept away from Rip’s underwear. He’s an incubus, it’s hard enough not to just indulge especially when he already does that with the purple collar dress shirt so he figured he could keep it when Rippen was at school. As h finished looking around the clothes he had to admit it, he did love how nice their room is quite clean especially when most teens don’t clean their room.  
Penn gazed at some sketchbook on the desk. Penn looked through the sketch book and liked that most were dead on as well Rippen written some notes on each page as if it were a diary reading how his day went or what was happening at the time. It was as if he was with Rippen at the moment. Penn closed his eyes concentrated on the book in his hand and he could see all the moments that happened from the sketchbook. He couldn’t help but love seeing it happen as if he was there. Another ability he enjoys and a burden as although he can see it, he won’t be able to interact with them. As soon as he finished with seeing what happened in the sketchbook, Penn found a sketchbook that was behind the ravenettes dresser. Each page he turned he smiled at each page filled with something different. He loved almost all the sketches of certain objects and ideas up until he saw a subject of a female. What he did not like at all was for the fact there was practically half a book of sketches of some girl that was labeled “Star”. He didn’t know why at first but this Star in the book really ticked him off just by looking at her as if she was right here and now smirking at how she can take Rippen from him. Right then and there he decided to stash the sketchbook away from Rippen not needing to see what was there when the small traces of tears were on the last few pages. Just as his jealousy was rearing its ugly head, it retreated as he looked up to a poodle on the shelf.  
Penn smiled at the poodle. He carefully picks up the poodle and notice even with some stiches and patches were made, it was well taken care of after all those years.  
Penn hugged the poodle close to his chest allowing some tears to fall. He concentrated on the bear seeing everything past since Rippen first got him. “After so many years, I’m glad he still has you Freddy. I thought they would have thrown you away along with the other stuff he treasured all those years ago…” as he put the poodle back, Penn was smiling in triumph that he has a one over the unknown girl. When he was ready to snoop into the underwear drawer, he found a notebook sticking out somewhat from underneath the bed. Getting a good look, he notices the cover was highlighted with the word “homework”.  
Penn grin mischievously “Should I use this to go see him and say he forgot this or don’t and go back to what I going to do?” he asked as he looked to Freddy for the answer.  
“I do need the excuse to bug him and pretty sure he needs this... Pretty sure he would be really happy to see me and be glad he has his homework, probably thank me so much me he’ll give me a kiss and maybe a tour…” Penn smiled mischievously, “Ok I'll go.” Without hesitation or giving another thought, he ran out and locked the house with the (stolen) borrowed key from Rippen.  
At school English class  
“Rippen do you have the chicken pox?” Larry asked.  
Rippen looked up as he was just about to grab his notebook.  
“why would I have the chicken pox Larry? I had them when I was about five. It would be ridiculous to have them again.” Rippen glared at how of all the questions Larry would ever ask, that was the most absurd he heard out from the shorter junior.  
“Well if you haven’t noticed, you have some red spot on the side of your neck.”  
Rippen slapped the side of his neck as if it was going to expose some dark secret to anyone if they looked at it. Rippen forgotten the marks Penn made on him from both during and after the party.  
'I forgot that one. And slightly the other few. Luckily it is only that one.' The teen felt utter disbelief how no one seen them or notice.  
“Kind of reminds of a squid. Hey Rippen do you know what I would do if I was a squid man?” Larry asked as they were sitting at their desks waiting for their teacher to come.  
Rippen was despite to the expose hickey, he was thinking about Penn. He wondered if Penn was alright at home not being bored or getting into trouble. He felt guilty for leaving Penn by himself hoping he was alright, then again he could imagine the demon going through his clothes, doing whatever he could before he came home, maybe even- He stopped imagining as he tried to think of something else just enough to dull his arousal, reminding himself he was in class.  
‘Besides what would Penn do with my underwear’s? I trust he will not do something that revolting…' Rippen thought. To not drift into imagining Penn doing something inappropriate, he decided to answer Larry’s answer to distract himself.  
“No and I don’t want to know.” Rippen answered with no care.  
“I would be able to use each arm to hold any of my stuff…” Larry smiled as he continued on his whole idea.  
As Rippen was looking through his bag, he was interrupted by someone tapping on his shoulder. Rippen looked to the direction it was coming from only to see it was Star on behind him.  
“Hello Rippen.” She said with a dazzling smile.  
“H-hi Star.” Rippen felt slightly embarrassed for two reasons, he was surprised she would talk to him after his confession and certainly for the fact he still has that small crush on her.  
“It seems I forgot my homework, may I borrow yours please? Just to copy it.” Star asked as she batted her eyelashes at him with only interest to keep his work as her own.  
“Of course Star I would ….” Before Rippen could finish, he could not find his notebook. He paled, realizing it was back home with Penn.  
“I am terribly sorry; it seems I may have forgotten my notebook…” But as soon as he looked up she was already gone doing the same act on another poor soul. Rippen could not believe he was such a fool to believe her words and then felt guilty even more for betraying Penn.  
Before Rippen could feel worse for wear, he heard someone whisper out his name from the window. Looking to the window, he saw Penn hiding just enough from any other students’ sight. Rippen as calm as he could, excuses himself out of the classroom to go, only when he made the turn he rushed to the nearest window only to be tackled on the floor by Penn.  
“What in blazes you doing here?!” Rippen yelled out, looking around hoping no one did not see Penn jumping through especially from a three story high building through the window. Before he gave a lecture, Penn held out a notebook Rippen forgotten to bring.  
“I figured I needed an excused to see you and since you forgot this, I figure why not,” he waved the notebook out, “I figure I could help you out…” Penn smiled happily as he was still practically sitting on Rippens lap, enjoying the seating arrangement he put for himself.  
Rippen felt flabbergasted, Penn who is practically a demon known for trickery and evil, was kind hearted and cared for his wellbeing.  
What surprised Penn the most was Rippen hugging him close.  
“Thank you.” Rippen said happily but before he could grab his notebook back, Penn pulled the notebook away though still on Rippens lap, slowly feeling Rippen getting turned on from the friction between each other.  
‘Penn may not be truly evil but he is in his own way.' Rippen thought as he was slightly glaring at the incubus.  
Penn tutted at Rippen, he looked as if he was shot by Rippen’s insincerity. “You are so insincere; here I am exposing my identity so you won’t ruin your grade and not even consider how I feel. Oh how you wounds me so.” Penn stated with feigned hurt.  
This made Rippen feel horrible even more than earlier but he could see how it was feigned hurt. “How can I repay you for my utmost insincere action to you? Surely there is a way I can do to make you feel better…” Rippen said sarcastically, not expecting Penn to reply back.  
Penn pretended to give it a thought then smirked. “Since I came all this way to bring something very important to you, I deserve at least a small reward…” Penn wriggled his eyebrow just to insinuate the idea he had in mind. Rippen then raised an eyebrow and then blushed from the realizing what he wanted in return.  
Penn leaned closer and before Rippen could protest, Penn smashed his lips to Rippens giving him no chance to even breathe. Slowly Rippen was losing reasoning, Penn then slipped his forked tongue into Rippens mouth, already Rippen groan in pleasure of his tongue being sucked on by Penn’s own, feeling the serpent tongue wrapped itself around his own enjoying once again the feel and taste of Penn’s tongue. After 2 minutes of kissing, Penn let go of Rippen, pulling away with a thin line of saliva, connecting each other and separated. Soon Penn grinned slyly at how dazed Rippen can be from a kiss. But as soon as Penn passed him his notebook, he stood up as he helped Rippen up at his feet somewhat little off from balance.  
“You better get to class or else you’ll be late. ~” Penn said with a playful sing song tone.  
Rippen eyes widen but before he left, he gave Penn a kiss on the cheek and dashed into his class as his late teacher came into class. Penn clutched onto his left side of his cheek as he felt giddy for having his emotions reciprocated. Then an idea struck into his mind…  
Rippen was pulling out his notebook and took a glance at Star and felt truly a fool. He would at first push Penn away when he tried to hug him or show some (extreme) affection to him where as Star would give no notice of his existence, let alone a mere glance. Before Rippen could even go into more deep in thought, he heard giggles behind his back.  
“Someone saw Rippen kissing some weird redhead before class was Starting, who do you think she might be?”  
Rippen carefully listen onto the girls as they were talking, he felt a brief embarrassment but felt stone cold as he heard what Star said that almost broke his heart more.  
“As if anyone would fall for such a fool. That kid is just a mere shadow compare to his sister. He is just so sad to even be given pity, let alone love. What I do know is he’ll never live up to his older sister or even be considered to be loved besides if anything, that was no female and even if that were a girl, she probably has no idea who he is, let alone she is wasting too much precious time for trash like him.”  
Rippen just wanted cry but he held it in. The more he questions about Penn, how someday Penn will leave him all alone.  
'I can’t seem to get enough of you,”  
'And I don’t want to if there is a way to end it.'  
'I… want… you.'  
'I love it! I love it because you gave it to me,'  
'I figured I needed an excused to see you and since you forgot it, I thought I might help out…'  
'I’m not letting you go.'  
The last part he wanted to believe but then again he did not wish to be betrayed and forgotten. He believes- no he knows if Penn were to be given a chance with some better, he probably take it.  
‘He is a demon, when I’m older sooner or later at that time he will want to leave me for someone better.' He then laid his head on the table, 'Then again, what will stop him now?’  
As Rippen was sulking, unbeknownst to him a very familiar redhead was talking to the teacher by the door and reentering the class.  
“Settle down class!” the teacher, Ms. Olga said as she had a cough.  
“Although this is close to end of the day, it seems have a new transfer student, Penn get in here!”  
Rippen looked up from his seat to see Penn entering in the class. He was too shock to say anything as Penn smiled widen as he saw Rippen sitting there. The girls behind him snickering as they figured out who the unknown student was. As soon as Penn sat on the seat on the left side if Rippen, Penn glared at the group of hyenas behind Rippen and leaned into Rippens ear.  
“I figure I could spend more time with you, get to know you better. Plus I have been wanting to see you so badly, I thought why not? Another thing is I certainly must make sure no one takes you from me especially from a pack of hyenas with too much make up. You should know I’m very persistent and I don’t share, your mine and I’m definitely not ever letting you go.” Penn said and without giving it a thought, Penn pulled Rippen for a kiss. As soon as he kissed with a lick, he let go.  
“Can’t wait for our date love. ~” Penn spoke loud enough for the hyenas to hear as he then grabbed his notebook from his bag to scribble down notes as well as he scooted his seat next to Rippen reading his notebook.  
All Rippen could do was blush and hearing the girls say their disgust or envy. .  
As soon as class ended, Penn gripped on Rippens arm like a school girl to her boyfriend would but it was more as if Rippen would run off though.  
'This is even harder than getting out of Vlurgen's grip. Then again, even if I could have the chance, it is not likely I could get away if I want to.' Rippen thought as he continued walking with his demon boa constricting boyfriend by his side.  
As soon as they were close to the bus, Penn saw the girl from Rippens sketchbook and already he was slowly getting possessive and decided it was time for that date.  
Without a second thought, Penn pulled and lead Rippen the other way to the mall.  
Before Rippen could ask, Penn pointed to himself, as he realized Penn wanted to buy clothes for himself. Rippen should have figured, it has only been a day or two and having sleeping wear would be appropriate.  
As soon as they entered the mall, instead of heading to a nearby clothes store, Penn led him to the food court. Before Rippen could ask, Penn already beat him to it.  
“I’m hungry.” Penn shrugged.  
“I thought you meant to buy some clothes. Do you not want clothes for sleeping, especially when you sleep… bare?” Rippen had asked. He then saw Penn gave him a perverted grin.  
“Well since you ask; I sleep nude, not because of the lack of clothes, but because my body heats up so much so I guess its easier not having so much clothes, that way I don’t feel so icky when I wake up.” Penn Stare at the bewilderment of Rippens expression.  
“Is this some kind of demon physical or hormonal thing your going through?” Rippen asked, warily of what Penn's answer may be.  
Penn smiled happily but then again Rippen knew it was far from an innocent smile. “Actually it’s because of you.” Rippen looked the other way, as much as he tried to control his blush he could not stop it from deepening to a darker red.  
Penn hugged him around his neck and peck him on his cheek.  
“It just means you’re hot. Demons don’t get easily turn on to humans as everyone likes to believe…” ‘Its only when it comes to their soul mates.’ Penn lightly blushed at the thought.  
Penn was about to go and order at an Irish restaurant when Rippen stopped him. “It is a date and by that I treat you to dinner.”  
Penn smiled shyly, “Get me a Shepard pie. I’ll go find a spot to sit.” The young redhead looked around for a seat and happen to found one by the window, a nice spot to look outside. Just as Penn was going to sit by the window, the girl from earlier just took it.  
“Care to sit with me cutie?” she ask leaned forward just a bit to expose a bit of her cleavage.  
Penns eye slightly twitch in irritation. He kept his cool and just glared. “You know it’s rude to take someone’s seat, especially when I was here first. Don’t you have some village of midgets to terrorize or a house to get smashed by? There is one at Kansas.” Penn asked, glaring down at the witch.  
“How sweet of you to act all brave. I can honestly say how nice it is to see who is the man of the relationship. Name’s Star by the way cutie.” Star smiled as well as giving him her signature wink.  
Penn however was unfazed, glaring at the witch. “What do you want? I’m not interested in a pink cockatoo.”  
Ignoring the glare and insult, she continued with a sly smirk. “Simple: drop the charade you’re playing with Rippen, we all know Rippen is a waste of time, especially for you.” Star smiled slyly. “In fact, playing with men’s heart is my job.”  
“Rippen is the only man I want and I prefer to help people, not break their hearts.” Penn reply with a smirk. “You know I really thought you were someone I would see as a threat of taking Rippen away. I can’t believe I was getting worried about you taking away Rippen from me. Now I’m glad I have nothing to worry about because seeing who you are here and now; I won’t lose him to a selfish, shallow witch.” Penn smirk as he saw Stars mask was slipping.  
As much restraint Star had, she gave Penn a calculated glare, dismissing the insult a little. “Why would you want him anyway? All he is ever good at is being a shadow. He won’t mount to anything.” Star glared and smirked back.  
Penn was really wanting to Rip her face off if not were children around. That and Rippen does not need to see that dark side of him.  
Yet.  
Penn glared and barked back. “Why do you even care who Rippens dates? What are you a harpy that can’t get it down there? I figure with all the guys you're with, you wouldn’t be trying to bother guys like Rippen.” Then Penn had a thought. “Oh wait now I get it!” he spoke as he slammed his fist on his palm, “You either got an angry gnome down there or some bad infection!” Before Penn could continue, Star was already going to slap the lights out of him if it not were for someone stopping her from doing so.  
“That’s enough argument for today ladies.” Rippen said as calm as he could but had a stone glare towards Star.  
Penn pouted but then grin. “I don’t see another lady here right now. If anything, I see a man that looks like a lady.” Penn smirked, liked seeing the harpy wanting to claw him out if not for having Rippen pushing her away.  
“Unless you wish to be ban from the mall, I suggest you leave.” Rippen stated.  
Star gave one last glared to Penn and stomped away.  
As soon as the man harpy stomped away, both Penn and Rippen sat somewhere more secluded at the mall mainly on the balcony. As soon as they sat down, Rippen was already messaging his temples from the incoming migraine.  
As much as Penn enjoyed tormenting the harpy, he was also feeling guilty for causing problems. Before Penn could apologize, Rippen began to shake.  
“Aw Rip, look I’m sorry-” but Penn did not get to finish when he saw Rippen was chuckling then laughing. Penn was now worried if he just cracked Rippen.  
'Not even a day and I already drove him nuts, this is definitely my fault.' But his thoughts cut short when he heard Rippen stopped laughing but saw a small apologetic smile.  
“Penn I’m not mad. Disappointed yes, but I am not disappointed at you.” Rippen just smiled trying to keep from laughing. “I am disappointed at myself.”  
Now Penn was confused but gazed more at Rippen to continue on the conversation.  
Rippen looked out to the balcony with now a frown. “I am disappointed in myself because I should not have left you by yourself, especially with Star.”  
“Rip it’s not your fault.” Penn looked at Rippen with guilt. He took a deep breath. “I'm upset at how can a nice guy like you can easily fall for someone like her. I know you liked her before, she looks perfect. But she is so shallow… but then I realize if not her then someone else will take you from me, I mean I’m a demon, I can do the same as anything a human could do but I know there will be a time when there is going to be someone better or maybe you’ll find a better partner than me that you can live and grow old with…”  
Before Penn could force his tears back, Rippen held his hands in his own, Penn already blushing from the unexpected gesture.   
“Listen Penn Zero, and listen to me carefully.” Rippen spoke calmly as well holding onto Penn’s cheek. “I do not know how to express my feelings in fact you are the first and only person I have ever been this close. You are my first boyfriend and I am practically married to you and I have been rude to you as you have been only sweet and faithful to me. You should not be the one to apologize. I should be the one to apologize. Earlier before you came, I fell in awe when Star came only to ask me something. I felt hurt by believing she may have liked me when only she wanted to use me and then you came out of your way to help me. As soon as I have went back in, I overheard the girls in my class… talk about me. I then fell into fear and doubt. I had thought too that you may leave me. You are in sense...” Rippen tried to dull his blush, “beautiful. You could have anyone you want yet here you are with me. My fear melt away after what you said to me and when Star was here. I want to thank you and to also say I am sorry and I would like to make it up to this time.” Rippen then pulled Penn into a hug. Penn smiled happily and already thought of how Rippen may make it up to him.  
“I know just how can you make it up to me. And don’t worry I won’t seduce you against your will but I only keep doing it just cause I want to and I like your blushes. But I have two different things I want you to do for me…”  
Rippen nodded.  
“Well first thing is to destroy or get rid of the sketches of Star.”  
“Done.”  
“Second….” Penn then sweetly smiled, “you have to do the same amount of sketches of me in her place of my choosing in the way I pose for you and you can’t deny or complain.”  
Rippen was trying to keep his blush from darkening but he could not stop it. Penn smiled sweetly and began eating his food. As he watches Rippen looking outside, Penn could not help but think of how not much change with Rippen. If he were honest with himself, Penn could only wish he could tell Rippen the actual reason why he was at the party. That ritual Rippen’s sister did was not a summoning spell but something about it was nagging at him but he just can’t remember what that spell was. Whatever it was, the only thing it did summon was pain and embarrassment. He actually came for Rippen after all these years of painfully waiting for him. He couldn’t help but remember the first time he and Rippen actually first met….  
12 years ago Rippen: 5 years old Penn: 1,005 years old.  
Rippen was playing in the sandbox as his sister would play along with him as well. As children they got along well with each other, practically ever separated.  
A certain redheaded demon was watching them across as he was buying a slushy from the park snack shack. He liked going to the park when it was his day off from his part time job and seeing people happy was always a good sight to see on a nice sunny day.  
As soon as he sat down he began reading from his journal of his recent job he had done in helping a little girl in a dream of her being the fairest in the land saving the queen. He noticed there seemed to be so many couples happy together and this made him envious.  
He looked up to the sky through the tree for an answer.  
'I just want to find someone I can share my life. Even if I have to wait for another century or something.' He then saw an old couple sharing a seat, holding each other under the tree. 'Oh come on! Give me something! Anything like a sign or some clue who is my special someone in my life. I can be patient.'  
Just as he felt nothing or believe that this was just a joke he slumped back onto the bench in defeat.  
That was when he heard a cry. The demon looked up only to see the said young boy in the sandbox all by himself. Demon being concerned for the child’s safety, looked around to find the parents, only to see them talking to other people.  
'Why aren’t they tending to their kid? I thought parents are suppose to be caring?' the redhead He looked for the said sister only to see she was chasing some big kid. He knew only one way to make a kid better.  
His job is to help.  
Rippen was crying for the fact that a big kid took his bear. He loves that bear so much and for it be taken away hurt a lot. His big sister filled with rage, ran after the said kid but to be alone was worse. Before Rippen could run to his parents, a large lollipop was in front of him. He looked over to see the most oddest person with wild red curly hair.  
Before Penn could hand over the lollipop to him, Rippen ran off from him. Penn was confused about this. Usually giving kids candy made them happy, did he miss something?  
'Did I miss something over the centuries?’ Without thinking what he was doing, he followed the said kid. As he followed the kid, he kept wondering why is he still trying to help the kid when he seemed he didn’t want it. He shook his head, 'I only want to help him. He’s all by himself and no one should leave a child alone.' He then found himself in front of the jungle gym. Penn got in the said gym to look around. He looked high but no where to be seen. Then he saw a small figure. Underneath the whole small gym was the kid.  
“You know this is not safe for a child like you…” Penn said as he (tried) crawling underneath to sit next to the young kid. Has he was able to get a good seating he could not help but get lost in those very ruby eyes and felt embarrassed, simply for the very fact he was scaring the kid so much.  
Rippen was however scared. He never been close to an adult like this, especially when no one tries to help him other than his sister.  
Penn waved his hand up to show he was not attempting to do any harm on him. Penn smiled at the kid until he hit his head against the jungle gyms flooring.  
Rippen could not help but giggle and smile. Penn felt happy knowing that actually work. As he sat down next to the kid, he could not help but like the kid smiling a lot and wanted to see the kid really happy more.  
“So what’s your name kid?” Penn asked.  
Rippen was a little scared but seeing the crazy red haired teen smiling, he felt like he could believe him.  
“My name is Rippen.”  
Penn smiled widen with joy. And couldn’t help but think how the kid has a British accent made him seem adorable.  
It was too cute. “That’s a cool name. Well call it weird but I don’t have a name per say. Maybe you can give me a name?”  
Rippen then shook his head.  
“Can’t think of one huh?”  
Rippen, nodded “You really do not have a name?”  
“As silly as it may sound, I don’t have a name per say… it’s complicated. Hey, maybe next time you can give me a name?” the redhead chuckled lightly. His heart swelled lightly as Rippen nodded.  
The young boy stick out his pinky. “pinky promise?”  
The young demon smiled, “Pinky promise.”  
As both pinkies touch, they felt a slight shock.  
The demon couldn’t help but blushed in embarrassment from how he was acting childish when he was the oldest. Gaining his composure back, he thought of asking a question. “So why were you crying?” He regret after seeing the young child mood change to a rather sad and painful look.  
“A mean big kid took my bear. My sister is getting it back…” Rippen then began to cry. “But I do not like being alone…”  
“Well your not alone. I’m here for you since I am your friend.” The young demon spoke as he held the young ravenette’s hand. “I know for sure I am so your not a alone.” Before the redhead could give him a reassuring hug, someone was calling out to Rippen.  
“Rippen where are you?”  
The demon was hesitant to let Rippen to leave, only to be still for a moment when Rippen hugged him and left. He was stunned. His heart actually skip a beat for once. Then realization hit him.  
'My heart skipped a beat for a kid, a five year old… MY HEART SKIPPED A BEAT FOR JUST A FIVE YEAR OLD KID!? Just from one innocent hug…' He couldn’t help but laugh at his situation.  
“And they say life doesn’t throw a punch at you…” As soon as the demon calmed enough, he took a deep breath and smiled “Well special or not, I still want to make him smile. After all, it is my job to help those that are down.” As the demon saw Rippen and his family were long gone, he decided he needed to pass by a store.  
“I can wait for you Rippen. I got all the time in the world for you.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Walking home, Rippen along with his sister and his parents were walking. Rippen learned that his bear was thrown into a compactor and burned to crisp. His parents did not care one bit, and his sister was quiet, but held his hand in comfort.  
“Don’t worry Rippen, I’ll save up my allowance and get you a new bear, you’ll see.” Vlurgen spoke as she reassured her brother everything will be alright.  
Rippen gave her a small smile but soon faded as he kept his head down from his father’s glare. As much as he remembers, his father seemed to always be mad towards him, sometimes grumbles as how the younger of the two was a true disappointment as he reminds him of the grandfather, too kindhearted. To sweet.  
Rippen could only keep from feeling sad was the reassured hold from his older sister and the new friend he made earlier.  
As soon it got dark, Rippen was heading to bed, only he heard a tap on his window. As soon as he did, he was eye to eye with the redhead from earlier. Young ravenette open his window slightly as the demon sat only on the ledge of the window.  
“I saw how sad you were so I figured you would like some company for the night.” Penn said as he saw Rippen smile a little bit.  
Rippen thought of Vlurgen’s words  
'Remember Rippen, don’t let strange people you don’t know in. They could be mean and want to do something bad to you.'  
'but he is my friend right?' Rippen was conflicted as what to do so he decided on a question.  
“Before I let you in, does this mean your my friend?”  
The redhead smiled and nodded, “I am your friend.”  
“promise you will not be mean or hurt me?” he asked, needing to hear this.  
The demon smiling happily raised his right hand, “I promise, cross my heart and hope to die.”  
Rippen smiled and let the mysterious redhead in his room and pulled some blankets to the floor. Before Rippen could offer the bed to his new friend, the redhead picked both him and his blankets up and tucked him in the bed. Before Rippen could ask, the redhead gave Rippen a feathery kiss on his forehead.  
“I know your being courteous, but I would not be a good friend if I leave you to sleeping on the floor. Besides I need to protect you from the baddies.” The redhead stated absolutely. As he sat next to the young ravenette’s bed, ready to fall asleep only for the young boy to tug him on his sleeve.  
“Would you like to sleep on my bed? I do not mind…” Rippen asked, feeling rather shy to his new and first friend.  
The demon looked to Rippen with surprise look so he hesitantly sat on his bed.  
“Oh I almost forgot, I have something for you. I was hoping to find a teddy bear but I found this guy…” the demon pulled from thin air a poodle stuff bear and handed it to Rippen.  
“Sorry if it’s a little girly. If you like I could just-” but he was cut off by Rippen hugging him.  
“This is the best gift ever given to me! May I name him?” Rippen looked at him with wide red eyes.  
The redhead blushed lightly and nodded.  
“I’ll name him… Freddy.”  
As the redhead smiled, he felt his heart beat go a little fast only it increase even further as Rippen snuggled close to his side. As Rippen fell deep into sleep, the demon smiled and decided right then and there Rippen is definitely the special someone to his heart.  
“Definitely will wait for you…” but before the redhead could fall asleep, he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Penn without hesitation, carefully got off the bed without disturbing the young ravenette, the demon was able to jump out and flew overhead. He hid within the side and saw an older version of Rippen only the young demon was trembling in slight fear.  
For some reason, he felt utterly scared of the man as he felt in his gut this man was dangerous, may not even be human. The young demon saw a slight glimpse of the older man eyes were red but somehow they were much darker compare to Rippens where when looking into Rippens, he could see almost all the happiness and shyness. But this man was the total opposite, his eyes were filled with something bad, as if Rippen’s father was a sinister demon in disguise. As the man glared at his son, the man mumble “weak” and left.  
The icy blue eyed demon glared at the man. 'How can that be Rippens father? That guy doesn’t even show, let alone care about him.' He then realized he lost his cool after seeing that as he saw the bar he clung to was crushed in his hand. He was so surprised and yet terrified at how he can be from just one simple action.  
“Maybe I should get that under control and by then I can see him again.” The blue eyed demon wants to prove he is worth to his future mate. Before he could get even Started, he forgot one very important thing. “But before I leave, there is one thing I need to do first…” he chuckled and felt dumb for forgetting that one important thing.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the sun was rising, Rippen woke up to holding the poodle but noticed his friend was gone. He tilt over to look underneath his bed, nothing. He looked around in his room for his new friend but found he was gone. Rippen wanted to cry but did not as he then saw a small note by his bed stand. As he picked it up, he smiled at what it said.  
-sorry about leaving, I wanted to say bye for now but something came up and I had to leave but don’t worry, I‘ll be back. I’ll come back and when you see me, I hope you’ll give me a name. I know you may forget and I know there are going to be times when the odds are stand against you and when you feel alone, there are going to be moments of just giving up on everything. But keep on trying and don’t give up hope and know that your not alone because I will be there for you. Maybe not physically (when I comeback definitely) but I will in spirit and even in your dreams when you think about me.  
Until then take care and see you then!  
The Red head  
P.s. when we see each other again, I really hope you do give me a name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"need a better sword against the evil marsh monster."


	3. small actions and posing for your human.

“Penn are you alright.”  
Penn looked up to Rippen with only concern as the redhead realized he was playing with his food. He blushed shyly as he wandering in memory lane. Penn gave Rippen a reassuring smile.  
“I’m okay. I just remembered a little kid that I helped a few years ago. I usually help children with being scared of their fears, but lets just say this kid was really the definition of shy. when I was about to cheer him up, he ran off. He really was sweet kid and he helped me realize what I was missing...”  
Rippen looked dumbfounded but was now curious. “How did you meet the child?” then Rippen had another thought. “What was the child like?” Rippen asked cautiously.  
Penn smiled nervously as well embarrassed how to explain about a kid they once were. He then decided to make it short yet well informed. “Well when I first met him was at a park and he was crying. At the time, I was going to cheer him up but the first thing he did was ran. I didn’t know until later kids were taught not received any gifts from strangers.”  
He heard Rippen chuckled and slightly glared.  
“I’m sorry its just that I had something similar to your story, only instead of the child running away, I was kicked in the knee.” Rippen smiled at the thought.  
Penn smiled and continued his story. “I knew at the time I shouldn’t try to find him but then my body moved on its own and I found myself in front of a jungle gym. I looked high on top of the gym but he wasn’t there. I found him literally underneath the entire gym. I tried to crawl to see if he was ok but i had to admit it was kinda small so it was hard to crawl and not squash the kid. I knew he was ok when I hit the top of my head." he blushed lightly as he was distracted gazing in Rippens bloody red but beautiful eyes. 'Still it was worth seeing him smile.' "It hurted a little but seeing him giggle and smile was worth it. To the second question, the kid he was really shy first of all, but he was really cute and he was nice. If I had to put one word to title him, he would be…" Penn looked at Rippen and smiled, "I would title him kindhearted.”  
“I see…” Rippen frowned upon the answer.  
Penn tilted his head. “Rippen, are you getting jealous of a little kid I helped before?” Penn smiled in a teasing manor.  
“Yes and no.” Rippen mumbled.  
Penn raised a brow.  
“I wish I got to meet you when I was younger.” Rippen stated as he look anywhere but Penn blushing a faint pink.  
Penn smiled and felt a little guilty on keeping the truth from him but knows he’ll tell him when its time. For now, he grabbed Rippens hand in his and kissed the cut on his finger. “Well can’t always hang in the past. Just got to look at the future with hope and just know you got me as I got you.”  
Rippen gave Penn a small nod as Penn just smiled and continued on eating his food.  
Later at home  
As they enter in the house, Rippen found himself seeing all of his finished paintings hanging on the walls. He looks suprised as he see the ever shameless flirtatious demon blushing and was so shy  
“Since your sister is not around anymore, meaning she won't be partying, I figured it would be nice seeing your art hanging than collecting dust. Your art is really beautiful.”  
Rippen smiled and kissed Penn. He was hesitant to say something that were three words but he felt he lost his voice. Penn smiled happily knowing what Rippen wants to say but was too shy so he did what he kissed Rippen only with much more vigor. He really does enjoy kissing Rippen this way but he remembered the sketches and really wants to get rid of them. As soon as he began the kiss, he pulled away only to grab the sketchbook from underneath the couch. Penn carefully with his claws, ripped out the pages.  
Rippen was given a whole lot of papers to burn, give or take 35. He could not understand why Penn wanted to get rid of some that were just homework but then again their teacher is open minded to their subjects. As soon as the papers were gone, Penn took him to their room. Before Rippen could look away, Penn sat by the window and began to read.  
Rippen sighed in relief and grabbed the sketchbook and began sketching Penn. The second sketch was a little challenging as his subject was moving a bit. He was playing a game he had that was called multiverse where you could play hero or villain and Penn was playing as a hero. Page after page until he was finally done. Before he could put the sketchbook away in his bag, Penn shook his head and held up about a set of 15 pages to burn. Rippen rolled his eyes and put them in the shredder. Before Rippen could grab the sketchbook, Penn held out an odd sketchbook. Unlike his plain black one, this was a mix of red like his eyes and a bright blue as Penns own. It was a really good sketchbook. But as soon as he look up Penn was already taking his off his shirt, leaving his pants on, and sat on the bed posing.  
“Draw me like one of your French models.” Penn spoke with a purr and his eyes were already slits and his eyelids were slanted.  
“Your my only model and you took that quote from the movie Titanic.” Rippen said as he opened the first page of the sketchbook.  
“Does that mean you and I will have sex now or in a car?” Penn was already about to get up.  
"I cannot believe I am saying this again but back to the bed." Rippen blushed lightly and gave Penn a stern look. "So you really are kinky in bed! I knew it. So whats your safe word? I like mines to be 'keep going'."  
Rippen eyeing Penn as the red head got comfortable posing again. He shook his head and began to sketch the mischievous demon. “At this rate I might as well wear a Chasity belt when I am with you.” The ravenette mumbled.  
“So long as I have the key…”  
After the first 3 pages of Penn posing in different ways with only his shirt off, Penn decided to slowly take of his pants practically being 4 pages of Penn taking off his pants ever so slowly. Though that did not stop there, Penn then pulled his underwear down and pose in 2 different way for 2 pages. 1 page being him standing and posing fully naked with his tail and horns out and smirking. But the last page was really a challenge for Rippen, the final was Penn sitting on his lap kissing and sucking his collarbone. As soon as he was finally done, Penn poof the mirrors gone but stayed on Rippens lap holding him close. Penn was enjoying the moment and he liked hearing Rippens heartbeat.  
“Sorry I made you sketch me in those poses. I just wanted see you go in deep in your sketching, its a real turn on for me.” Penn smiled, he couldn’t help enjoy the sound of Rippen's heart beating a little faster.  
Rippen was already trying to look away but he just couldn’t especially when Penn had shown him that smile that seemed to change his mind in anything. Rippen closed his eyes and buried his head in the crook of Penn’s neck.  
Penn smiled as he snuggled up on Rippens lap and enjoyed the feeling of each other’s company. As Penn was about to pull away, Rippen pulled him back snuggling closer, somehow enjoying the smell Penn seemed to have.  
“Please, lets stay like this for a bit more…” Rippen mumbled on Penn’s shoulder. Penn smiled warmly and hugged Rippen closer, enjoying this even more.  
“Always Rippen, just like you said, we have all the time.”  
As they stood there for a good ten minutes, Penn pulled away from Rippen only to kiss him on the cheek.  
"So how do you think school is going to be for me?"  
"For you, hopefully a lot better than mines."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short just a continuation of ch 2.


	4. To understand school for dummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a lot has happened there will be more

Penn couldn’t really help but say how most of his day was both good and bad. If there was one thing Penn knows what was the best that came out of this first day of school was going home with Rippen.  
The ginger groan as he landed on their bed. Rippen was putting down his bag and Penn’s as he leaned over the ginger.  
“So does this mean you want to get started~.” Penn grin.  
Rippen only kissed Penn on the forehead and leaned to Penn’s ear. “Just relax as I make dinner.” The ravenette got off as he saw how deep red Penn looked and glared slightly.   
“You are a tease. To think I thought I was the only one to do that.” Penn then grin as he leaned up to catch Rippens lip. “I like it.”   
Rippen pushed Penn back lightly, kissing Penn softly as he leaned back up. “Just relax Penn, today I’ll make dinner since we will have just spaghetti and meatballs with salad.” Rippen stated as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
“Do you want me to help out?” Penn asked out still b'ushing even more red from the ravenette’s action.  
“You had a hard first day Penn. I would rather have you relax and enjoy the meal than have you feel aggravated and spoil your meal.” Rippen said loud enough.  
Penn groan as he plopped back on the bed. The young redhead wanted to relax but his mind was already wandering to earlier after. ‘Then that was when it began getting terrible…'  
Earlier that day, 9 hours   
After leaving to school with thirty minutes to spare, both teens headed to the principals office. Penn walked into the office and noticed Star was leaving from the office smiled as if she accomplished some scheme. As he turned to the principal, he noticed the principal seemed mad, directly to him.  
“Ah Mr. Zero, here is your schedule. I hope you don’t mind the change I made.” Mr. Maine spoke as he handed Penn his new schedule.  
As he was handed his schedule, Penn looked over it and saw a real drastic changed. The young redhead glared at the principal. “What happened to my first schedule sir? You didn’t mind the previous one and you said it was no problem with the schedule.”   
The principal however glared back. “Unless you apologize to my daughter for calling her a man, I will not allow you to have your previous schedule.”   
Penn really wanted to say when hell breaks loose, but instead walked out of the room, did not want to make it any worse for not just himself, but for Rippen as well.  
As Penn walked out of the office, Rippen was going to ask only to see a paper shoved to his face. Rippen took the schedule and saw that out of the classes, they only shared two classes out of the six, not even a lunch.   
“All because I called his daughter a man and I wouldn’t apologize.” Penn looked away regretting already and thinking maybe he should go apologize. Before he could even say a word, he saw Rippen go in to the principals office.   
5 minutes later he saw Rippen with a new schedule. Rippen handed him the schedule, only it was the ravenettes own. As Penn scan the paper, he was surprised by the changed. Although they both share art in the morning as well as their literature class as the last period, they do share P.E together before literature class and a calculus class together after his lunch. Penn looked up to Rippen with adoration and the urge to take Rippen somewhere more private and show how much he really appreciates the junior.  
Rippen although flustered, answered. “I have been wanting to switch class times but never got to it. Since I have a reason now, I figured why not? I could not have been able to switch all of them and my lunch, but four is better than two right?”   
Penn hugged him happily and kissed him on the lips.   
“Thank you.” Penn grin, he was truly grateful. Before Penn could kiss Rippen again, they heard a cough. Both looked down to see Larry standing.  
“Rippen I didn’t know you have a boyfriend now and you guys go into role play, quite a progressive relationship.”   
Both Penn and Rippen were surprised by Larry standing there.   
“Hi I’m Larry, Rippens friend.” Larry said as he lends out his hand to shake.   
Penn’s shook his hand. “I’m Penn Zero, Rippens boyfriend.”   
-Present-  
Penn enjoyed the morning especially learning that in art class, Rippen is in need of a model and he happened to be free for the job, just had to draw or sketch or paint in his part for the class. But the downside was his lunch, he was stuck with being tormented by Star. Luckily he has now a wise man and a knight with a short temper for friends.  
Earlier that day  
4 hours and 13 minutes.  
“Are you sure Rip I can’t just save some of the Bach Choy for you? I don’t want to eat without you or knowing you didn’t eat.” Penn asked as he felt Rippen caressed his cheek.  
“I’ll get something to eat and I rather you eat it then let it go to waste. Besides your going to need it for P.e. I’ll see you after lunch.” Rippen kissed Penn and walked to class.   
Penn smiled and walked to the cafeteria entrance only to be blocked by Star. Penn glared at the he-she for the change in his classes. All he wanted was to enjoy his made lunch he and Rippen made last night.  
“Do you mind? I like to eat lunch in peace and I hate to lose my appetite but you’re doing a good job just being here.” Penn glared as he went around Star.  
Unfortunately, she was relentless.  
“Are you upset you won’t be with your boy toy? There is quite a lot of better men to have fun with and give you what you want.”  
Penn glared down at Star ignoring the guys behind her calling out cat calls.  
“I guess you have forgotten from yesterday, Rippens my boyfriend and he is all I need and last I remember, you have allot of sexual frustration considering you whore yourself to any guy.” Penn smirk, “Besides, I don’t whore myself around and I wouldn’t even want or even touch your filthy slobs.” Penn Stared her down, he was waiting for her to hit him.  
“why you little-!” before Star could even speak, she was taken down by a girl who was in one-word terrifying. Without asking, much less thanking her, the girl pulled his arm and took him to a table where he noticed someone waved both at him and the girl. Penn sat down sitting across from the guy who on his left seemed to be mellow and the girl however was both level headed and really scary for someone her height but kept quiet or he’ll end up as Star, maybe worse.  
“So I see you already met with the unfortunate Star blaster. The names Boone Wiseman, a philosophical man with an open mind to all this world offers. If you need advice, you can ask.” Boone said shaking Penn’s hand.   
Penn smiled and lend his hand out to the girl but she was hesitant but still shook his hand.   
“I’m Sashi Kobayashi, I will destroy you if you do something that will get me mad, but you are my friend now, especially since you embarrassed Star in two days.”  
Penn smiled, glad for the honesty.  
“Names Penn Zero, I like to help people.” Penn stated.   
“So what does the hag want with you? You seem like the type to get along with anyone, and by that I mean to be nice and help them.” Sashi asked eating her sandwich with curious interest.   
“Well she’s mad because I called her a man harpy and Rippen kept her from hurting me. I can take her on, I am not afraid of her… but I am thankful Rippen intervene, especially since he did not appreciate what she said and acted out violently.” Penn said eating his cooked vegetables.   
“Dude that is awesome, no one has ever made it out without getting burned or hurt by Star. I like to keep away from her because I am gentleman and a coward. Sashi however, has been able to go head to head, only Sashi can take on Star.”  
“She has weak knees; I don’t know why she doesn’t work on it, just makes it easy to beat her.” Sashi answered.   
“Well like I said, she was mad at me for that so she got her father to change my schedule. Rippen swapped his out but couldn’t get the same lunch. But I guess it’s better to share four classes than two…”   
“Yeah, Rippen always tried to switch for second lunch because of his sister. The principal believed siblings should stick together but it’s actually Star’s way of helping Vlurgen tormenting Rippen. It just makes me mad Star could get away with anything.” Sashi glared down to where Star sat.   
Both boys nodded in agreement.   
“So your dating Rippen? He's a very quiet guy but he is a lot nicer than his sister.” Boone said eating his meatloaf.   
Penn lightly blush and nodded.   
“Yeah he really is.”   
“How did you guys meet if you don’t mind me asking? It must be romantic especially when Rippen does not let anyone in his life aside that guy Larry but its mostly out of… convenience. Thinking about it now, I really think Rippen doesn’t see Larry as a friend, more like an acquaintance.” Boone spoke with wonder.  
Penn chuckled lightly “Well… I can’t really say it because its too embarrassing…” 'I met Rippen by seducing him in his room and spoke my adoration to him. Does that sound weird?' Penn asked himself feeling ridiculous.  
“Hey if my question is too imposing, then I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer. I don’t want to push over boundaries.” Boone spoke, feeling guilty already for asking something that was too personal.  
“Thanks but its more like its not private enough.”  
Both Boone and Sashi nodded. “With a school like this, I wouldn’t blame you. If your up for it, Sash and I are going to hang out at her self defense class. Its open to the public.” Boone spoke through his chewing.  
“Maybe. I’ll ask Rippen if he wants to come too.”  
“The more the merrier.” Boone said happily.  
Penn smiled and finished eating his lunch.  
-Present-  
As Penn can hear the sounds of Rippen making meatballs in the kitchen, he began think how it was good and bad.   
“I guess the least likely to be bad was P.E.” Penn thought until he remembered there was a problem.  
Penn was never a normal demon due to being part of a do Gooding demon and his father being an incubus. Penn took more of his mothers side than his fathers so more less meaning he doesn’t have the need to want sex every so often for energy. His mom gets energy through helping. For Penn it’s the same only through dreams.   
'Thank you mom for having morality… wait wouldn’t that mean I’m technically a dream demon?' Penn wondered but he remembered what he was going over again.  
'Right P.E, the least worries I have are the guys in that class because most are either have a ridiculous smell or they smell too much of sex.' the major problem was Rippen when he does weights. Penn was imagining already Rippens muscles flexing and sweaty, already he wanted to touch and taste Rippen, give him a real work out.   
“Maybe after school Rippen could take me in the showers…” He mumbled out not wanting Rippen to hear his possible plan. All he wanted to do was let himself indulge in his fantasies but then he remembered the dreaded part. If only that idiot didn’t try to flirt with him he could dream in peace. He really hated jerks…  
Earlier about 3 hours-  
Penn was stretching with Boone and was waiting for Rippen to come out, luckily they share the same locker in the locker room so the idea of sharing a locker was pleasing.   
“Penn did you hear? Star made a rumor about you and Rippen doing some unspeakable things around school.” Boone said with worry.  
“So? Why should I care what she says?” Penn asked already ignoring to anything about Star.  
“The thing is, because of Stars’ rumor, I overheard some of the jocks are making bets on who can take you away from Rippen, one of them being the captain of the football team Alex. He said you’re such pretty prize that he would like to keep and well… have a one night stand so to speak…” Boone said nervously, feeling bad telling Penn this but knowing his friend needed to know and be prepared for anything the jocks might do.  
Penn spotted Alex with a side glance, hearing every single word he said to his teammates what he wanted to do. Penn then smiled seeing Rippen walking to them. As Penn was walking to Rippen, he was blocked by Alex.  
“Hi it’s nice to see a new pretty face in school.”  
“Honestly, wouldn’t really say the same to you.” Penn spoke with spite. He really wanted to leave, but Alex continued to block him, unfazed by the insult.  
“I know this is unexpected but I was wondering-”   
“No thanks.” Penn starting to walk away when the football captain blocked him for the third time.  
“Why not? We could get to know each other better.” the captain asked grinning.  
Penn glaring at the guy, especially how this guy was oozing out so much pheromones, he was getting irritated. “Look if you haven’t notice I’m taken and I want to talk to my boyfriend, his names Rippen.” Penn stated and was walking towards his boyfriend only for Alex to have a grip on his arm, not ready to quit when he should.  
“Well I heard but if it’s not official, maybe-” but Alex was not able to finish when he saw how Penn looked as if he was ready to kill him.  
Penn pulled his arm away with no problem as he glared Alex down.  
“look I overheard you and your so called teammates and case you haven’t noticed, your annoying the hell out me so get this in your head that I don’t want to date you or your teammates or any of this school’s airheads. I really love Rippen and he isn’t like anyone in this school or anyone I met in my life.  
So just to clarify: I don’t fool around, I prefer to stay with one person and that would be Rippen. So thank you for wasting my time so do me the favor and keep away from me.” Penn was already wanting to kick Alex in his crotch but couldn’t.   
He had promise Rippen to be nice and not get into trouble. Being nice he can do.  
Staying away from trouble.  
Not so much.   
As he was about to start his walk to Rippen, Alex grabbed Penn not only his arm but his waist. Before Alex could try anything, a football hit him straight to his face, letting Penn go.   
Rippen walked over to grab the football and Penn and walked away. Penn saw Alex with a few broken teeth and a busted nose.   
That must really hurt a lot but he didn’t care.   
It wasn’t him.  
Rippens took a deep breath and looked ashamed for what he did; Fortunately, Penn was happy with Alex got what he deserved.  
“I’m sorry Penn, I should not have let done that.”  
Penn looked at the teen confused.  
Rippen continued, “I just did not like what he was going to do to you. I wanted to go over there and punch him but then I would be suspended for who knows when, thus letting him or anyone try to take you. I was happy when you told him no, I had assumed he would left you alone, but when he did that… I wanted to kill him when he grabbed you that way. I felt so possessive over you but I kept it in check so I thought of a more... Softer approach by simply grabbing the football from the person next to me and threw it so far towards him. I just did not realize how much I put into that throw.”  
Penn leaned forward and kissed Rippen on the cheek. “My heroic villain.” Penn then leaned forward to whisper in Rippen’s ear. “There must be some way I can repay my gratitude to you. How about say… in you room? I’ll really show my appreciation and my love for you…” Penn smiled and clung to Rippen close. Then a thought struck him “You know, you’re really strong and sexy when you get mad. When we definitely make love, I hope you get rough on me~.” Penn wriggled his eyebrows to emphasize his statement.   
Rippen rolled his eyes but smiled and lead Penn to the weight room.  
Little unknown to them, a figure stood in the shadows smiled and walked away.  
-Present-  
Penn was laying on the bed relaxing and enjoying the memory of Alex being impaled on the face and how Rippen looked really hot especially when he was angry. As he heard Rippen finishing making dinner, he took a deep breath. He actually felt jealous how Sashi and Rippen were close but he was glad it was nothing more than friendship.  
3 hours before  
Both Rippen and Penn walked into class with 6 minutes of free time. As they sat, Star was the first to stand in front of Rippen.  
“How dare you put our star captain in the hospital! Do you have any idea our school has never lost a game and now that we have a critical chance of losing.”  
Rippen was pulling out his notes and books, unfazed by Star’s rage. “Is it important to also lose to understand life? Besides, if he was not bothering Penn, he would not be in the hospital right now and he was in my way.”  
Star glaring at Penn, she grabbed ahold of Rippens collar shirt. “You better not do this again. Your little whore is nothing but-!” But she stopped when Rippen grabbed her wrist and squeezed it to the point it was but she did not notice. All of her focus was on Rippen, especially when she felt fear.  
“I don’t care how much you insult me but don’t ever call Penn a whore or any insulting names when you’re the schools whore. If you try anything at Penn or any of our friends, I’ll make you nothing more than a spot of your own filth on the ground. Got it?”   
Before Star could nod or say anything, Rippen let go of her wrist as she fell back on her butt. As soon as the teacher came in, all students were glaring at Penn and Rippen except for Boone.   
“Alright class, today is express your view day and so I hope all of you have your paper. All except Renn hero.”  
“Penn Zero.” Penn stated.  
“Whatever.”  
“Ms. Olga?” Boone called out.  
“Yes Wiseman?”  
“Today is my turn to read out loud about my essay.”   
“Go ahead.”  
As soon as Boone came up, he tensed up. Penn and Larry smiled happily giving him thumbs up as Rippen although looked bored, gave him too a thumbs up.  
Boone smiled and began his speech.  
“What is love to all of you? Is it one-sided or a fake emotion? To many it is believed to be hopeless to find true love as many as certain likes to breaks hearts and ruin lives. I’m looking at you Star.” Boone glared at Star.  
“The truth is love takes time to form. There is no limit unless its during classes, lunch, and jobs then maybe. But love has no boundaries, we express it everyday in many ways as I have seen it develops in couples, family and friends. There’s no such wrong in loving the same gender or age difference as it has been throughout the ages of mankind and yes some were forced but there are some that were actual love. It happens everyday and those that judge has no right for it is not them to make the choice for how others feel. They could only judge themselves how they love and grow. But what is important is to enjoy life to the fullest. If not your missing so many possible cherish moments.”  
Penn smiled as he heard all (except star) crying, especially their teacher. He looks to Rippen who only smiled a bit until he looked to Penn and looked away, blushing.   
“That was beautiful Mr. Wiseman. I would like for all of you to please read pages 234 to 254. If you excuse me I need to get some air.” The teacher walked away only to hear a very loud cries.   
“That was beautiful Boone, you really are a wise man.”  
Boone grins a seat away from Penn’s right. “Gotta live up to my family’s name. So have you asked Rippen yet?”   
“not… exactly.”  
“What exactly are you going to ask me?” Rippen ask, still reading from the book.  
“Well Boone wanted to know if we could hangout at this self defense class.”  
“That sounds good to go, I miss going to the class.”   
Penn looked slightly confused.  
“I haven’t gone for a while but since tests are done I was hoping to go today.”  
Penn smiled but inside he felt nervous.  
After school  
35 minutes later  
As the school bell rang, Rippen and Penn were waiting for Boone and Sashi.  
“So by any chance you may know someone there?” Penn asked.   
“Well only one girl. She can be quite terrifying, but she is a real sweet girl.”  
Penn smiled but inside was freaking out.   
“So just out of guessing she's that friend you kept your distance?”   
“Yes. She and another friend were somewhat close to me growing up here. Maybe I should catch up with her, see how she is doing.” Rippen said, unbeknownst to the ravenette, the ginger haired demon was feeling nervous.  
As they got to the building, Sashi already took down a giant.   
Really this guy was 6 feet tall.   
Penn was surprised to see the young fighter not even out of breath.   
Rippen was although unfazed, went pass to change to his P.E clothes. As soon as the ravenette came out, he was standing, waiting until it was his turn.   
As soon as the teacher said go, both began the sparring.  
Penn was surprised how each punch they try to swing, they either dodge or block.  
“Well its good to see those two working it out.”  
Penn looked up to see it was the teacher. The ginger tilted his head, confused.  
“What exactly do you mean? From my opinion, both are trying to knock each other out.”   
The teacher shook his head no. “I know a real fight when I see it. These two are making up for lost time they separated because whatever their reason are. One thing for sure friendship like theirs is unbreakable. Take a look at the pictures.”   
Penn stood up to see a few pictures over the years. He saw Rippen at the age of 7 next to a blonde shy kid. At first the ginger assumed the kid was a girl only to see it was a boy. Then he saw Rippen at the age of ten with not only the blonde boy but a slight short girl that he knew was Sashi only the kids look as if they came out of a fight. Then it continued until it stopped at around the age of 14.  
“Poor Rippen, his father heard about the self defense classes, decided he didn’t need it and I have heard about his sister. Those two haven’t talk for a while after that. But I’m glad they made up.”  
Penn smiled and saw Rippen and Sashi stopped and was talking as if they always talk.  
“I want to thank you for getting Rippen to be here. You seem to bring him luck you know?” the teacher said.  
Penn smiled, “I don’t think it’s luck, I just really loved him.”  
The teacher smiled shook his head, “Well Rippen is lucky to have you. Not everyone can find love over decades, let alone centuries.”   
Penn shocked to hear that looked at him as if the man grew another head. “No offense but its not hard to forget the friends. You may not remembered but you helped me got over my fears as a kid. I was sometimes nicknamed timid Greg.”   
Penn then remembered a kid who always had nightmares of his bullies as these oversized goblins. He was a knight and the timid boy was in training.  
“I couldn’t forget you helped me so I knew you were either a demon or a guardian angel. Either one doesn’t really matter, just thanks for all those years.”  
Penn smiled “No problem. Thanks for helping Rippen.” Penn said as he walked to Rippen and their friends.  
Present  
Penn smiled, glad that he got to see one of the many he had helped and couldn’t help but smiled happy. As he smelled the food is ready, he got up to head to the kitchen.  
Rippen was putting two plates on the table until he heard the doorbell rang.  
“I’ll get it!” Penn stated loudly heading to the door. When he opened it, he saw Boone and Sashi with two boxes of pizzas.  
“We thought we could celebrate your first day of school.”   
Penn smiled and before he could tell Rippen he saw on the table enough spaghetti and meatballs and salad to fill eight people.   
Rippen shrugged “I asked them to come over to surprise you.”  
Penn smiled as he and everyone sat down and began to eat with one final thought. 'It may had been a terrible day, but still a best day of first school.'


	5. Chapter 5: incoming attack and new outlook

Two months later-  
The two months past and the young demon had to admit it was fun being able to be with Rippen in both at home and at school. The most he had fun was entering into Rippen dreams and indulge his fantasy on the teen. The ravenette getting both annoyed and embarrassed by the morning surprises along with the demon nude, he decided he needed to stop this cycle.  
2 and a half months before.  
“Penn we need to talk.” Rippen said as he went into their room seeing Penn laying on the bed.  
Penn was nervous but stood up sitting up on their bed. “Your going to ask me to leave aren’t you? Is it that kind of talk?”  
Rippen shook his head no as he sat on the bed and the ginger sat closer.  
“I understand you enjoy sleeping nude but it is becoming…” Rippen lightly blushed “…. Difficult as you are quite distracting.” Rippen did not have to see the demon grin as he already blushing madly.  
Penn slightly chuckled.   
Rippen, although slightly flustered, continued with his reason for the conversation. “What I am asking is if you could at least wear some piece of clothing. It could even be just underwear.”  
Penn grin his mischievous grin. “I’ll only do it if with your permission,” the handsome demon could not help but smirk. “Let me go into your dreams and be willing to delve in my 'Simple problems'.”  
Rippen groan, he knew very well Penn would not change his mind.   
'Maybe it would be easier for both our sake…' he thought.  
Rippen nodded, putting out his hand. “It is a deal.”   
Penn smiled but as he shook the ravenettes hand, he leaned on the younger teen and sealed their deal through a kiss only both were shocked by a slight zap in their hands and lips.   
Literally.  
Both teens pulled away from the shock. Rippen was surprised by the shock. Penn however enjoyed the shock so he leaned over once again to kiss the raven haired teen once again.  
Back to present-  
As much as the demon enjoy the benefits, he had not been able to feed enough energy with school taking his attention especially wanting to impress Rippen in any way.  
As of now, Penn was studying for an exam coming up with Rippen helping him by tutoring him because he has passed this class with no trouble. Penn struggled learning the concept of understanding when he can’t see the words clearly. he needed glasses but could not tell Rippen that, not with Rippen worrying about other stuff, apparently taking on the human form needed glasses for close range. He can see when he's walking around but when it comes to reading he can’t see to save his life.  
“Penn, are you alright?” Rippen asked.   
Penn glare slightly to Rippen but looked back the paper. “This is torture Rippen, I mean how can you understand this math?”   
Rippen got out of his seat to look over the math and notice two things. Penns paper was not answered and Penn was squinting. Rippen took a thought and pulled his glasses off and put them on Penn. Penn was stunned for a bit but when he looked down he see the questions allot clearer than before.   
“Rippen you were right, this is easy.” Penn smiled at Rippen as he went back to sit down on his seat.   
Rippen was glad for two things: he did not have worry anymore and he always keeps a spare of glasses.  
As soon Penn finished math, he noticed Rippen was finishing up a book for a report. Penn noticed they were the only ones here and decided to creep up behind Rippen and smother him. Before he could even start Rippen startled him.   
“If you’re going to sneak attack me, I will personally make sure you sleep in the basement. If not, then myself.”   
Penn stops and walk back to his chair grumbling. Rippen continue reading and without a doubt smiled at his ability to know when Penn was going to try something.  
Penn smiles, even if he did, he’ll be sleeping with him there too. Penns next subject to study which was mainly Biology.   
“Hey Rippen can you quiz me on this? I want to see if I understand the subject.”   
Rippen looked at the sheet and nodded. For the past fifteen minutes, Penn had practically failed every question.   
Rippen did get annoyed but he was calm as Penn kept his head down in defeat. “You can do this Penn. This is practically understandable.” Rippen said as he continued on reading his book on the history of artist through the ages.  
“What do you mean it’s understandable? It has all this weird chemicals and stuff…” Penn was starting to glare at the book and Rippen.  
Rippen put his book down as he grabbed Penns charts.  
“Each elements bonds with other certain elements. Oxygen can practically bond with almost any elements.”   
Penn was stunned a bit but soon caught on the meaning and began to continue reading the textbook. Each time Penn was confused whether it was from the book or the workbook, Rippen would explain the answer and liked Rippen teaching and helping him review for his classes.   
There are many things Rippen knows Penn is and is not: dense, compulsive yes, obsessed with him, yes. But above all for certain is that Penn can pass this class and he knows there is a way to get Penn to remember especially what Penn is capable of when the ravenette is willing to offering.   
“Penn let’s make a deal, I know this will make it worth your while.”   
Penn perked up from reading his textbook as to what Rippens intentions are. “I’m listening.”   
Rippen continued, “There is a carnival coming up. Usually I don’t really go seeing it being a waste of my time, especially when I do not have a date to go with until now.” As Rippen looed at Penn, he noticed the young ginger looked as if he won the lottery. “However if you pass all the test that are coming up, I will take you there as a date.”  
Penn grinned only then to groan in defeat.  
“I’m not done. As I have been saying, I will be testing you. Each answer right, you get a kiss.” The junior noted the demons tail curling in delight. “Each answer wrong, you have to write it down 5 times till you fill the whole sides.” He then saw the tail cringe yet it still kept its rhythm similar to a cat when its about to catch its prey.  
Rippen then looked Penn in the eye and already he can see the glint of excitement and mischief in those beautiful icy blue eyes. “Is that a deal?”   
Penn thought for a minute but was relentless to agree. Rippen groan.   
“And I’ll even go as far as… wearing nothing but my boxers…. But only at night.”  
Penn grinned but shook his head. “Make it briefs and it’s a deal.”  
Rippen lowered his head knowing Penn but looked up to Penn and nodded and shook his hand following up with a kiss.   
I hour and 45 minutes later…   
“… and that is the difference between meiosis and mitosis. Is that correct professor Rippen~.”   
Rippen rolled his eyes at the given title but nodded. Penn was already taking his prize for the 50th time.   
Before Rippen could pull back, Penn pushed Rippen into his chair and sat on his lap and held him closer as he began kissing Rippen deeper, enjoying especially the lack of refusal, already the ravenette was holding his ginger demon close. As Penn was continuing on kissing, Penn slowly wrapped his tail around Rippens waist. But as soon as he began, Penn let go, smiling at how Rippen tried to gain composer.   
“I believe explaining the extra detail is a bonus.” Penn chuckled  
Rippen chuckled lightly as he held Penn as he stood up as Penn did so as well. The ravenette began to put his stuff away. “The library will close soon. We better get going.”   
Penn smiled and did the same thing. As both saw fit everything was put away, both teens left the Library.   
As they were walking home, Penn wrapped his arms around Rippens arm loosely. The teen noticed the has been getting tired lately, more than usual. At first he thought it was the studying, he noticed it wasn’t it so he needed to know what was wrong with Penn.  
Penn all of the sudden began leaning on Rippens shoulder. Rippen was stuck in two options carry him on his back or carry him. Having his bag in the front is challenging so carrying him will do.   
As Rippen began to carry Penn, Penn tried to stay awake.  
Rippen gave him a stern look. “You have gone over every subject but I know that is not what has been making you this extremely tired; lately you have been drowsy and you are dragging yourself everywhere and it is something I will not allow on my watch. So please answer me truthfully, why have you been tired so easily for the past month?”   
Penn smiled weakly and held his arms in defense. “I haven’t been able to feed on the good dreams because of school. Who would have thought school was more challenging…” Penn then dozed off into sleep in Rippen’s arms.   
Rippen then notice Penn was slowly warming up. The junior was glad but the minute he held Penns head to his chest Penns tail wrapped itself around Rippens waist.   
'Why does it always do that when he is asleep ?' Rippen groaned, feeling that ever known shudder of how it feels pleasantly good and hard to hide his overgrowing blush.  
Before he could begin to walk into the house, Rippen was in a tight spot as his keys were latch to his side as he was holding Penn. He has no choice but to wake his sleeping beauty but he did not want to as he was enjoying keeping Penn close to him.  
“Hey Rippen.”   
Rippen turned to find it was Sashi as she walked up to the steps of his house.  
“Hello Sashi. Can you please do me the favor and grab my keys for me, it’s on my right side by Penn’s feet are at.”  
Sashi nodded and did what he asked. As soon as Sashi unlocked and opened the door, Rippen asked if she like to come in for a bit and she nodded.   
As soon as they enter in, Rippen was putting Penn on the couch only to have a hard time pulling away with the tail wrapped around him. Sashi came in but was keeping her distance.  
“Rippen may I ask you a question?” she asked with caution.  
“Of course you may…” Rippen was too much in trying to get Penn’s tail off of his waist as it continued to wrap even more tightly.  
“Have you been feeding Penn regularly?”  
Rippen stopped and he turned to Sashi feeling odd about the question.  
“What do mean by feeding him regularly?”  
Sashi took a deep breath.  
“I know what Penn is. And I also know he is kind hearted. I was doing some research and I’m pretty sure you have too but most study on demons are hard to find.” Sashi then opened her bag to give Rippen a book. Rippen looked at the book realizing what it was.  
“Penn really loves you a lot, Rippen. He needs you just as you need him.” Sashi then grabbed her bag and headed out yelling “See you next week Rippen.”  
Rippen then let go of the breath he had been holding, glad at least someone knows and understand. Rippen looked towards Penn, it has been only about two now going on three months and he was already use to Penn and he grew to love him. No matter how ridiculous or over affectionate Penn can be, Penn is the only person he has come to love. Rippen held Penn up to head to their room. Rippen looked around the house. It was utterly dead but with Penn here livening the house, it truly was worth to call this place home.  
As Rippen lied Penn down on the bed, the tail finally off of him, Rippen began stripping down his briefs. He then lies next to Penn and already Penn clutched to Rippen. Rippen was not sure how, but he felt bliss, especially with Penn in his arms.  
The next morning, Penn woke up only to find Rippen sleeping in nothing but his briefs, holding him close to his chest. Penn figured Rippen may not had to keep that part but then again can’t complain when he can enjoy the view.  
Penns tail came out with interest as his eyes became slits and filled with lust. Penn licked his lips seeing how Rippen looked… delicious this way, giving Penn wicked ideas as well already deciding on one. Before Penn started to even crawl over on top of the teen, Rippen turned to his side mumbling, “Penn.”  
Penn groaned quietly and changed his mind. Although he was beginning to get hungry, he loves Rippen too much to do something to the unknowing teen. Penn slipped back in between Rippens arms and cuddle close to Rippen.   
“Take what is offered.” Penn said as he laid back down and snuggled close to Rippen.  
“I’ll just enter in his dreams, see what he is dreaming about…” he mumbled as he entered into Rippens dreams.   
\------------------------------------------------*------------------------------------------  
Rippen woke up as he noticed something was wrong. It’s a Saturday and Penn was not here in his arms. Usually Penn would make excuse to stay in bed or rather make excuses of trying to seduce him in his dreams. But he then decided to look for Penn after changing into clothes. As soon as he walked out of their room and down the stairs, he found a rare sight to behold. He found Penn in the living room surrounded by so many books. What surprised him the most was Penn wearing clothes in 8 o’clock in the morning.  
“Morning Penn.” Rippen said warily. Penn looked up to Rippen and smile.  
“Morning…” Penn then looked back down to study more, fixing his glasses as he looked back down to the current book he was reading.  
“Alright who are you and where is my do Gooding, perverted Penn?” Rippen question and cautiously.  
Penn chuckled and flustered when Rippen said “my”. “It’s still me. It’s just…” Penn rubbed the back of his head and blushed a little. “… I want to make sure I do well on the tests. Not just for the date but for myself. You believe in me so much and so I got to do this to prove you right...”   
Rippen approach Penn by sitting next to him and smiled.  
“Penn I am glad you are committed to your study but being committed also means knowing when to stop and take a break.” Rippen then decided to grab the book marking the page, and pulled Penn up as he decided a small date would help.   
“Where are we going?” Penn was curious.   
“There’s a book I would like to buy and the bookstore has a hold on it for me.” Rippen said as he put his shoes on.   
Penn groaned, “Great, more books…”   
“It’s not that kind of bookstore.” Rippen continued as he passed Penn his shoes. “They sell some pretty good drinks and pastries, it’s really a nice and simple store and café I actually like to go and stay around. They also have small get together events and even has private booths for studying.”   
Penn smiled and quickly put his shoes on and pulled Rippen to leave.  
As they walked to the bookstore, Penn looked around the streets and was in awed. Ever since the first date, Penn and Rippen went straight home all the time as Penn would cuddle and show his affection a lot. Now looking around it was nice to be out especially early in the morning.  
As soon as they were in front of the store, Penn was confused, it was called the caveman café along with Super, suuuuuuper comics.  
As they went inside, Penn was amazed by the store. He looked around to see the store barely opened up but there were some people sitting and enjoying themselves. He noticed how big the store was, one side was of comics and the other of books.   
Rippen held Penns hand as the headed to the counter.  
There was a woman there and a very old man behind the counter. As they gotten close to the counter, the old man turned from talking to the lady and turn to them with a wide grin.  
“Ah Rippen, just the young man I was hoping to see. Who’s you friend with the crazy red hair?”   
“This is Penn, my… boyfriend?” Rippen said feeling nervous as Penn smiled happily.  
The old man eyed Penn for a minute. Penn felt really nervous now thinking the old man may say something bad or worse. Luckily the old man stopped and smiled. “Looks like a fine young lad, Rippen. I don’t doubt your choice, I just don’t want you to get hurt. Not after the whole Star crush mishap. I knew that girl was terrible.”   
Penn smiled and saw Rippen looked the other way as his face reddened.  
Mr. Captain chuckled. “Hey Rippen, Nug needs help but she keeps doubting I’m too old, can you help her out?”   
“Of course Mr. Captain.” As Rippen walked up the stairs, Mr. Captain smiled. “So have you both been at it like rabbits yet?”   
Penn shook his head. “Rippen has been a gentleman to me.”   
Mr. Captain laugh. “Ha! Oh man Rippen is as stiff as a board, but that’s good, you both are too young for that. Enjoy each others company and sooner or later it’ll happen. That’s how it was with me and my twin brother did.”  
Penn tilt his head confused.  
Mr. Captain continued, “When I young, there was a young girl I fell head over heels. My twin brother had at the time felt the same, he fell for her too. Oh how we use to fought for her. But that girl also brought us together…” Mr. Captain then smiled.  
“How?” Penn asked.  
“She tried to have sex with both of us.”  
Penn wanted to laugh but he tried to keep from laughing but Mr. Captain beat him to it.  
“Oh how the bond between brothers is something not to mess with so when we both were asked from her, we both said no. And boy was she so mad.” Mr. Captain laughed.   
Penn smiled but then he saw how serious Mr. Captain became.  
“Please understand, Rippen has been having lack of love in his life. Not just with social, but with also his family. He hasn’t seen his parents for so long but even then, there was no connection. His sister… I have no idea where she goes. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t stay home. So far you seem to be the one constant in his life.”   
Penn was curious. “Why doesn’t she stay at home or even reform that bond? I mean as kids, they seem close. Now it’s really sad how distance they are…”   
Mr. Captain eyed Penn for a second. “How do you know they were close? Did Rippen tell you about it; not that I am accusing, Rippen is just very closed about his life. That Larry kid had to practically annoy him and his sister to death just to know but even then…”  
Penn chuckled a bit. “I just keep a close eye on things.” Penn could say it is true but it only seemed to have Mr. Captains Suspicions increase.  
Mr. Captain only exhaled. “I may not know you well enough but know I will find out and when I do, you better be ready when it happens. In the meantime, whatever you are doing, don’t you dare hurt him, understand?”  
Penn nodded but smile. “You really care about Rippen.”  
Mr. Captain smiled, “Of course he always buys my comics and he is like the grandson I never had. I know his family, or rather I know his grandfather. Rippens grandfather was a good man and a good friend. I wish Rippen could meet him but aside from that I promised his grandfather I will keep him safe.”  
As Mr. Captain was telling Penn about Rippens grandfather, Rippen came from the back was finishing up helping Nug grabbing the newest books for her.   
“I finished with fixing the books for Nug, and you’re out of some comics in the hero department. Did I miss something?”   
Mr. Captain was laughing. “Penn here told me his recent arguments with that Star girl. He’s definitely a keeper Rippen.”   
Rippen smiled as he sat down and listening in on Penn story telling.  
One week later   
Rippen was waiting outside of the entrance, since it was September, it was pretty cold. But as soon as Rippen felt the Penn vibe, it was too late as Penn thrust forward clinging to Rippen.  
“I got all A’s on each tests!” Penn smiled happily.   
Rippen could not help but like Penns smile especially when it is directed to him. Before Rippen could compliment on doing well, Penn pulled Rippen to run to homes direction.  
“We got to look good for our date tonight!” Penn yelled out.   
All Rippen could think of trying to keep hold onto Penn’s hand as they were literally running.  
At home in 3 minutes (distance to the school is ten minutes)  
Penn was looking through Rippen’s clothes. Rippen had seem relief and annoyed. Annoyed that all his clothes were thrown across the bed, relief that Penn has not gone through his underwear.  
As soon as Penn found what he was looking for, he passed Rippen his clothes and pushed him to the bathroom. Rippen analyzed his clothes Penn chose was a pair of black jeans, a dark red collar shirt with a black muscle shirt. As soon as Rippen finished, Rippen open to see a full view of Penn naked looking confused about what to wear. Rippen was going to turn back when Penn pulled him back.   
“I don’t know what to wear and I feel like pulling my hair out.” Penn groaned.  
Rippen was glad Penn had not made him turn around because his face was deep red. Rippen slowly turned, not looking at Penn, stared at the clothes seeing a lot of clothes on his bed that were not flashy and some were simple. But what caught his attention were light blue design collar shirt, a bright red jacket and a dark blue leggings. Rippen grabbed the chosen clothes and passed them to Penn. Before Rippen could leave, Penn hugged him as kissed him on the cheek.   
“By the way you look really hot.” Penn smiled then let Rippen leave.   
Rippen was glad Penn liked how he look. Rippen then notice lately he is starting to open up to Penns affections. There was the feeling of no doubt, even his sister ruining his day was small compare to how Penn makes it ten times more likely to be a good day. Rippen had been thinking since it has only been two, three months since Penn came jumping into his life. There was no dull moments, he always enjoy Penns company. Rippen sat alone on the table realizing just cold and alone it was. Thinking how alone he was before Penn came, nothing came. Only memories of Penn talking to him, laughing and the very occasional moments of Penn being his demonic self. The one thing he was glad Penn has not yet considered seducing him with something that was going to be lewd. Rippen somehow wouldn’t mind, it was always something different that always keeps him on his toes.   
As Rippen was in thought, Penn came behind and hugged him around the chest. Rippen could not help but enjoy the warmth from Penn, he leaned back into Penn. Penn smiled and held Rippen in a soft squeeze. Penn believed it really felt nice, it wasn’t the hunger talking, rather it was himself. Moments like this made him feel whole, feel as if he was not a demon, but just Penn. Penn looked up to the clock and saw it was ten to five. Penn let go of Rippen and grabbed his hands to pull him out of the house. Rippen got a good look at Penn and could not help but think of one word as they rushed out, locking up the house.  
Beautiful.  
At the carnival-  
Penn looked all around and couldn’t help but see not allot of people yet. He had hope to get a look at the carnival and he did, just there was just only some people around.  
“Guess it’s too early?” Penn chuckled.   
Rippen smiled and nodded, thanking that it was not full of people and they can enjoy the sight of the carnival.  
“Its better that there is not many people and we can enjoy the sight of the carnival.” Rippen spoke with a grin.  
Penn was about to rush off to a nearby ticket stand, only to have his arm being hold on by Rippen. Before Penn could tell Rippen they need to get tickets for rides and games, Rippen was holding in his hands a lot of tickets.   
Rippen shrugged, “Larry gave it to me for our date.” Penn was stunned, hey has to thank Larry.  
“So Penn since this is a date, what would you like to do first?”  
“hmm…” Penn pretend to give it a thought as he looked around up till his eyes landed on Rippen. “I would like to do you in a more secluded area by the funhouse. Give a real reason why its called a funhouse.” Penn smiled perversely.  
Rippen blushed but scowling at Penns remark. “Penn there are some children here. And I meant do you want to go on a ride or play some of the games here?”  
Penn giggled and looked around only to see a dart game that caught his eye.  
“How about the dart game?” Penn said with a smile as he lead Rippen to the game.  
Rippen smiled and followed wherever Penn lead him to.  
Penn paid a ticket to the guy and gotten about five darts, Rippen however was concerned about finding a place to shield himself if Penn was to miss. Penn at first gotten one but then missed 2 out of five, giving him only two small prizes: two small keychains of a blue rabbit and an angry looking wolf.  
Penn laughed, noticing how the small figures looked like them as Rippen just glared at the crazed look the wolf gave him. Penn grabbed the wolf only to clip it to his phone as he grabbed Rippens phone to put the blue rabbit on.   
“That way you won’t miss me.” Penn smiled happily.  
Rippen was going to argue but instead kissed Penn on the cheek, mumbling thank you across the demon teens cheek.  
Penn giggled, liking the attention.   
The couple began walking around and went on rides. Most of the games Penn was frustrated as most games were rigged. Rippen was able to win him some prizes as Penn gain a few stuffed animals. They had spent 20 tickets on games, rides, and small snacks that he almost had a sugar rush from the cotton candy and trying to tempt Rippen in a funhouse. But as soon as more people came in, it was beginning to get crowded.   
Penn then saw one ride he had hoped to go on with Rippen.  
“Hey Rippen lets go on that one!”   
Rippen looked at the direction of which ride and saw it was the Ferris wheel. Rippen nodded and was once again pulled to the direction. Penn couldn’t help but think for a small carnival, this was a huge Ferris wheel they have here. What made it more interesting was each seating looked similar to a moon crest as well the shape of an egg.  
As soon as they were about to get the seat coming up, Star cut in along with a guy.  
Penn was ready to argue but Rippen stopped him.  
“Its not worth it.” Rippen simply said.   
Penn was about to retort until he saw a cage like egg came down allowing them a spot. Penn pushed Rippen into the egg shape and sat. As soon as they felt the wheel moving was excited that they could have privacy. What made him happy they were high on the top. Rippen gazed happily seeing the night sky.  
“I must say, this brings back memories from London. Our parents had let me and Vlurgen go on a Ferris wheel. I like this one better because you get a better view of the stars…” Rippen then lightly blush as he saw Penn smile was more radiant from the moonlight.   
Penn smile at the sincere look Rippen showed. “Do you miss London?”  
Rippen frowned slightly but shrugged. “Sometimes I do, I just miss the park. It was a day before I was moved to live here, I had made my first friend there and they were already important to me even now. I can’t really remember them but I doubt they remember me, much less care…”  
“THEY DO CARE!” Penn yelled out as he grabbed onto Rippen’s arms.  
Rippen was surprised by Penn’s outburst.  
“You’re a really nice guy Rippen…” Penn calmed down a bit. “if anything, they are still waiting for you there… hoping you remember them… and they may have been so lonely for so long, they miss you so much…” Penn looked away, ready to cry.  
Rippen pulled Penn onto his lap and held him close.   
“I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I have had almost everyone leave me or I leave them. I have just always been alone but it change when you came into my life.” Rippen smiled as he caressed Penn’s cheek. “I am absolutely happy that you are in my life. And I want to cherish as much as I can with you with whatever amount of time I have. And when we meet again I will love you all over again.”  
Penn smiled to Rippens declaration of his love to him, knowing now he needed Rippen more than ever.  
Rippen saw Penn’s pupils becoming slits. The teen could see the want and need was shown in his eyes. He caressed his cheek.  
'He needs you just as you need him.' Rippen kept hearing Sashi's words in his head. He leaned forward as Penn did the same as he kissed Rippen lightly on the lips. Rippen pulled Penn closer to him as he kept his lips to Penn’s own, keeping a firm grip on Penn’s hip. He felt Penn’s skin slightly change to what it felt was smooth and slowly slipped his hand through Penn’s shirt and rubbed circles on Penn’s hip. Penn could feel something was changing as he noticed his skin was slightly blue and slowly his hands were becoming claws. He wanted to stop but then enjoying Rippens touch and kisses were clouding his judgment.   
Rippen was giving in to whatever this is. He was somehow not getting nervous as he slid his tongue into Penn’s mouth licking and tasting everything about him. He felt Penn’s serpent tongue wrapped itself around his tongue, Penn’s slightly moan as he sucked on Rippens tongue. As Penn was about allow himself to delve into his incubus side and just close to opening Rippens pants, they heard a loud scream. Both Penn and Rippen looked behind only to see star freaking out about something . Penn smile, enjoying the screeching banshee up until he heard a speakerphone screeched.  
“Due to the unexpected situation on some of the rides, the carnival will be close.”  
Penn stopped laughing at star’s situation and was mad. “Oh come on!”  
As they were walking, Penn had been sulking, as Rippen was thinking how to make it up to Penn till he had somewhat an idea.  
“there is one place we can go if you like to see the view?” Rippen asked   
Penns looked up perked up about the idea.  
“There is a hill I use to go to work on my art. If you like-“ but Rippen was cut off as he was practically flying into the air. Penn had a good grip around Rippen’s waist as Rippen kept a tight hold on Penn as Penn smiled happily. Before Rippen can feel any more fear, Penn lifted to Rippen’s height and kissed Rippen.   
Rippen stopped what he was doing and calmed down as he noticed Penn was happy. Rippen looked to Penn as he blushed from how Penn looked beautiful, how there is no one can compare to his Penn.   
Penn knew that it almost time to fly down unless he wanted someone to see them.   
As Penn flew them down, he noticed Rippen still hold Penn close to him. Penn smiled and just held Rippen just as well.  
As they were walking home Penn and Rippen thought of one thing   
'Best date ever.' 


End file.
